Cosas sobre Romeo
by DomGray
Summary: ¿Existira el verdadero Romeo? Es la duda que Sakura tendra al escribir un articulo para el periodico"York life" Ella sabe que la mejor forma de averiguarlo es buscarlo. Sakura viajara hasta Londres donde un extraño chico podra ayudarla.
1. Encuentro

¡Nos vamos a Londres! La frase inicial de toda una nueva aventura de verano. Las palabras que significarían un gran cambio en mi vida, o eso me gustaba pensar.  
>Aun no olvidaba esa noche.<p>

-Espero que les vaya bien- Respondí a Hinata y Naruto tras su noticia. Llevaban poco más de dos años saliendo, eran mis mejores amigos, hacíamos casi todo junto pero en ocasiones me sentía como la mosca en una buena sopa, estúpida y latosa.

-No entiendes- Se burlo Naruto- El viaje es para los tres-Esas palabras habían sido lo ultimo hablado referente al viaje, tanto en el restaurante como en los dos últimos días que siguieron.

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de espera del enorme aeropuerto de Nueva York. Era increíble ese lugar, siempre se veía lo mismo pero nunca era igual; personas de todo el mundo, encontrándose y con su siempre tan peculiar estilo.

-Vuelo KL con destino hacia Londres…- Anuncio una voz robotizada. Posiblemente ese no era mi vuelo, mejor dicho, deseaba que ese no fuera. Pues existen miles de aviones y más de uno, seguro, igualmente volaba a Inglaterra esa tarde.

-Es nuestro vuelo- Hinata confirmaba mi temor.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, pues no seria un simple verano, lo sabia. Conocería a su familia y posiblemente a su primo. Aquel joven que había contactado por_ facebook_, con el que poco hablaba; pero pese a eso temía amarlo. Que estúpido, ni lo conocía y ya tenía una carpeta especial para sus fotos en mi celular y en mi computador personal.

Pero este viaje no solo seria por vacaciones, lo sabia, pues al saberme en Londres acepte realizar el artículo de investigación mensual en el York Life; un periódico poco antiguo en el cual solo había comenzado a trabajar para pagar mis estudios, pero ya no estudiaría mas, por fin concluía con esa etapa de mi vida y aun seguía trabajando en aquel lugar; ahora con un nuevo articulo por realizar.

Después de unas horas de vuelo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Londres.

Recorrimos los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde una joven pareja de afro-europeos llamo mi atención. Él llevaba lo que parecía ser el equipaje de su novia, una maleta rosa; llevaban sus manos entrelazadas y las lágrimas corrían por las oscuras mejillas de la chica. Se despidieron sin antes decirse unas cuantas palabras, las cuales era imposible escuchar; el pasaba sus dedos por el rostro de su novia, limpiando aquellas gotas. Se abrazaron por unos segundos para terminar con un beso, tierno pero eterno.

-Triste ¿cierto?- Hablo Hinata a mi lado al ver lo que mis ojos presenciaban.

-Deben de estar pasando por algo terrible- el sabor desabrido de de mis palabras era inevitable.

Como acostumbraba, una triste historia de amor había llegado a mi mente después de presenciar aquella escena, una cualidad adoptada por trabajar como escritora de medio tiempo. Escribir la sección de bodas en el York Life me hacia conocer de que estaba hecho el amor y lo real que este podía ser.

Al verlos solo podía desear que el hombre de mis sueños llegara y cumpliera mis caprichos, me amara y nunca me dejara ir.

-¿Si le hablaste verdad?- Naruto se acercaba a nosotras con una bolsa de golosinas en su mano.

-Claro que si amor- Respondió risueña Hinata- Solo que de seguro tuvo un contratiempo.

-Espero que no tarde, comienzo a fastidiarme- Abrió el colorido paquete de dulces y se metió unos cuantos a la boca antes de ofrecernos.

-¿Vendrán tus padres Hinata?- Pregunte sin titubear. Esperaba que contestara aunque fuera a esa pregunta, pues comenzaba a creer que se trataba de un secuestro y no de un viaje de placer. No sabia por que tanto misterio.

-No…- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que un extraño sonido proveniente de su bolso la interrumpiera. Acto seguido, se levanto y camino a unos cuantos metros de ahí contestando su celular.

-Su primo pasara por nosotros- Mi mirada paso fugaz por la sala hasta toparse con los ojos de mi amigo.

-Su primo…- Susurre- ¿Por qué no simplemente tomamos un taxi y llegamos al hotel?

-¿Y quien te hablo de un hotel?

-Bueno pues no se donde mas podríamos quedarnos, si es en casa de Hinata…- No quiero ir respondí en mi mente.

-No, nada de eso. Sus padres salieron de vacaciones y volverán hasta dentro de un mes- Se acomodo a mi lado- Su primo nos ofreció hospedaje en su residencia.

-Su primo- Repetí, intentando convencerme a mi misma de que eso no fuera un sueño, pero no podía ser cierto, el destino siempre juega sucio- Supongo que nunca he oído hablar de el- Respondí con esperanza de escuchar una respuesta, y si saber la verdad necesitaba de un poco de ingenuidad estaba dispuesta hacerlo.

Muy en el fondo quería que Naruto afirmara que el primo que esperábamos no era otro mas que…

-Bueno creo que si lo conoces-Naruto hablaba lento, como si supiera que la respuesta pasaría a ser forma de algo muy importante esa noche - _es el de Facebook._

Eso me basto para recuperar un poco de de mi alegría y aliento que había evacuado mi cuerpo segundos atrás, estaba nerviosa y mucho, por fin lo conocería y vería mi sueño hecho realidad, al parecer todo marchaba como lo pronosticado. Conocería al primo de Hinata, y lo que era mejor viviríamos uno con el otro los próximos dos meses_.  
><em>  
>Tal vez el destino no me jugaría tan sucio esta ocasión. Posiblemente esto era una recompensa, una por graduarme con honores, o por que ser una hija ejemplar se me daba bien, o tal vez era por que Dios sabia que deseaba con todo el corazón vivir una novela con aquel chico y ahora, después de tantas noches pidiéndole al cielo una oportunidad, me la daría.<p>

Solo esperaba que el pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo sentí al verlo, que se diera cuenta de que los dos juntos seriamos realmente felices.

-Nos vamos- La voz de Naruto, quien ahora estaba de pie frente a mí, fue lo bastante fría como para despertarme del ensueño. 

Llevaba la maleta de Hinata sostenida con la mano izquierda y la suya en la otra, ahí donde una bolsa de un brillante color había estado. Giro y me indico que lo siguiera.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada, donde pude ver a Hinata conversando con un chico, el cual cubría su cabeza con un gorro azul marino y notoriamente era más alto que ella. 

Conforme nos acercábamos más, pude notar que el acompañante de mi amiga se alejaba, hasta llegar al punto de desaparecer.

-¿A donde fue?- Un poco de desesperación se hacia presente en la voz de Naruto.

-Por el automóvil cariño- Respondió graciosa su novia ante su agobiante pregunta.

Era increíble la buena relación que llevaban. Era común verlos intentando tranquilizarse uno al otro cuando estaban un poco exaltados.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales presencie una escena un tanto incomoda. Verlos a ellos dos cariñosos no era lo mío, y no creo que fuera de nadie; no fue hasta que un automóvil oscuro como la noche llego que ellos se separaron.  
>Al parecer el lujoso carro seria nuestro transporte.<p>

La puerta izquierda del automóvil se abrió, dando libertad al chico del gorro azul marino. Se acerco y estrecho la mano con Naruto como si fueran viejos conocidos. El novio de Hinata sonrió, imitando el gesto del chico con el gorro.

El chico se volvió para mí, su sonrisa ya no estaba más, lo cual agradecí pues pude contemplar aquellos rosados y carnosos labios, los labios que solo podían tener un dueño…

-Sasuke te presento a mi mejor amiga Sakura.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo con un tono de voz bastante indiferente, como si no tuviera la mas mínima idea de quien era yo. Se acerco más hasta que rozo mis mejillas.

-Lo mismo digo- Respondí con todo mi orgullo. Debía seguir su juego. Aunque por dentro la felicidad ansiaba desbordarse por todo mi ser.

-Deja te ayudo con tu equipaje- Hablo arrebatándome de las manos mi amarillo neceser. Naruto lo acompaño y juntos llegaron a la parte trasera del automóvil, donde dejaron las maletas.

-Perdónalo no suele ser tan grosero- Se disculpaba Hinata sin apartar la vista de su primo.

Antes de que los chicos terminaran la otra puerta del carro se abrió, dejando salir a una bella y esbelta mujer de teñida cabellera roja. 

Cuando logro salir del vehículo se pudo apreciar su gran figura dentro de un ceñido vestido gris. Verla tan perfecta en aquel conjunto me causó un poco de incomodidad, había pasado todo el día en un avión y mi aspecto debía ser todo un desastre. 

Al sentir el cuerpo inmutarse de Hinata a mi lado, pude darme cuenta de que pasaba lo mismo por su cabeza.

-Hola- Saludo con mucha elegancia la extraña mientras se acercaba hacia nosotras- Tu debes ser Hinata la prima de Sasuke ¿Cierto?- Se detuvo a escasos pasos de nuestros inmóviles cuerpos.

-Si soy yo- El tono frio de Hinata resulto poco familiar. Solo se le escuchaba cuando tenía que mantener una conversación con Yumme, su tan odiosa compañera en la universidad.

-Y tu debes ser la amiga- Prosiguió como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Si- Mire a Hinata que seguía a mi lado inmóvil, solo que ahora se le veía un poco molesta- Mucho gusto- La chica se acerco a mí para darme los usuales besos en las mejillas, señal de un saludo amistoso.

Una vez que me soltó pude notar que Hinata ya no estaba más. Comencé una búsqueda rápida y nerviosa con la mirada.

La encontré de pie justo enfrente de Sasuke en el que debería ser el lugar de Naruto, pero ahora el no estaba.

Mi amiga lucia realmente furiosa, algo extraño en ella pues solía ser una persona alegre, seria cuando la situación lo demandaba y enojada muy pocas veces.

-Sakura…- Me sobre salto una voz que venia de mis espaldas. Me volví para ver de quien se trataba, y me tope con los azules ojos de Naruto.

-Deja adivino- La elegante voz de la chica ahora sonaba juguetona- Eres el novio de Hinata.

-Si- El tan cortante tono de voz en Naruto abrieron el silencio entre nosotros. Ella me veía fijamente a los ojos y no me preocupada lucia divertida y amistosa.

Desvié la mirada para ver los brillantes ojos de mi amigo, el apenas parecía recordar mi presencia pues observaba a la extraña firmemente, pero no como si le gustara si no como si esta fuera un extraño bicho.

-Veo que ya conocieron a Karin- Rompió el silencio Sasuke, quien se acercaba al lugar junto con Hinata. Cuando se encontró frente a mí y cerca de la peliroja la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo- Mi novia. 


	2. Gris

Las dos últimas semanas se habían transformado en un martirio total. Las horas parecían ser meses, los minutos mirándolo era como desbocar un diluvio y cada segundo a su lado era como restarle tiempo a mi vida y apagar mi energía.

Ya no tenia ganas de salir – pero tenia que hacerlo, no había viajado hasta Londres para quedarme encerrada en la mansión de los Uchiha – ya no existía lugar dentro de mi para la comida y mucho menos para la alegría, pues mis días ahora eran grises.

La noticia sobre la novia de Sasuke, se transformo en el huracán de mi corazón. Un desastre muy natural que me consumía por dentro y arruinaba todos mis planes de vida, tomando en cuenta claro el articula que tenia que entregar para el periódico.

Ahora no podría escribir una historia, pues en Sasuke había pensado para escribir mi nota. Pero ahora… ya todo estaba arruinado.

Esa mañana decidí salir un poco de la rutina que había llevado en los últimos días. Me desperté temprano y después de desayunar y arreglarme decidí salir a las calles de Canterbury, donde habíamos llegado un día después de arribar en Londres.

Caminaba con pesadez por sus calles, aun tenía un poco de sueño pero eso no me importaba, el motivo de que saliera era para distraerme, lo cual era fácil pues las calles estaban un poco vacías.

Llevaba unas horas caminando sola. Mis piernas comenzaban a cansarse y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me detuviera por unos minutos a descansar.

Encontré un pequeño jardín frente a una librería un poco escondida, donde vi la oportunidad de descansar. No dude ni un segundo.

Veía como la gente pasaba a lo lejos sin siquiera notar mi presencia. Debía ser consecuencias de llevar una semana viviendo como un fantasma.

Por un lado Hinata pasaba todo el tiempo pegada a Naruto, dejaban poco tiempo para mí, y no los culpaba pues estas eran sus vacaciones. Y por otro lado, Sasuke y su perfecta novia Karin.

Me recosté en el verde pasto y cerré mis ojos. Necesitaba descansar un poco la mente. Pero no lo logre. Me preocupaba que mi escudo de invisibilidad desapareciera y alguien pudiera aprovecharse de mi posición.

Pero al instante de pensar en ello, imagine que posiblemente un apuesto joven llegaría a mi rescate; y sin darme cuenta él aprecio en mis pensamientos. Esperaba que Sasuke notara mi ausencia en su casa y llamara a mi teléfono o que saliera a la ciudad en mi búsqueda.

Impulsivamente abrí los ojos y me incorpore sacando de mi bolso el teléfono, esperando tener llamadas sin contestar y mensajes sin abrir, pero nuevamente estaba equivocada.

-¡Niña!- El grito aojado de un hombre fuera del pequeño negocio llamo mi atención.

Gire la cabeza a todas las direcciones posibles en busca de la Niña a la que se refería. Pero mi búsqueda no obtuvo frutos –Te hablo a ti- Su largo y arrugado dedo apunto a mi dirección -¡Vamos, entra si no quieres mojarte!- No fue hasta que vi el gris intenso del cielo que entendí a que se refería el anciano hombre. Me levante torpemente y corrí para refugiarme dentro de la pequeña librería.

-Ponte cómoda- El señor que me había invitado a pasar se alejaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Tomo su lugar de tras del largo escritorio de madera. Debía tratarse de un trabajador o del dueño tal vez. Un par de segundos pasaron y la lluvia se escucho caer con gran agresividad.

-Gustas un té- Una mujer algo grande llevaba una charola en las manos, en la cual descansaban dos tasitas humeantes con un oscuro líquido.

-Gracias- Sonreí y tome una de las tazas. No me apetecía lo bastante pero tal vez así podría aligerar el peso de la charola.

Camine por el lugar en busca de un libro, el titulo, no lo sabia, pero cualquiera seria bueno para distraerme por unos minutos.

Encontré un pequeño cuadernillo escondido. Lo retire de la repisa y limpie el polvo que lo cubría.

El pequeño cuadernillo no tenía titulo, y al leer su contenido pude ver que era cortas frases escritas a mano.

Decidí que ese seria el que ocuparía mi mente por unos minutos. Tome asiento en uno de los carmín sofás que se hallaban al fondo, un poco alejado de todas las personas que comenzaban a llegar evitando la lluvia.

Alejarme de las personas por mi cuenta debía ser lo que causaba que yo fuera y siguiera siendo invisible. Yo misma me apartaba de la sociedad y me reprimía en mi cascaron. Mi corazón seguía triste, destruido, herido… era lógico que yo no quisiera conversar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Hinata o Naruto.

Apenas comenzaba a leer las primeras líneas cuando sentí como alguien intentaba llamar mi atención tirando de mi abrigo. Baje con cuidado el libro, tenia miedo y un poco de emoción por encontrarme cara a cara con Sasuke.

Baje el libro hasta que este se encontró sobre mis piernas, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un pequeño de aproximadamente seis años de edad. Lucia demasiado adorable con su gran chamarra roja y sus pantaloncillos cafés, su escandalosa y rubia cabellera contrastaban perfectamente con sus grandes y azules ojos, para los cuales no era invisible.

-Señora ayúdeme a esconderme- Me pidió sin apartar los ojos de mi vista.

-Dai te dije que no te alejaras- Un hombre con una larga gabardina gris y suéter azul rey se abría paso entre las personas.

El chiquillo pareció sobresaltarse, al parecer correspondía a ese nombre. Corrió a unos centímetros de donde me encontraba y se escondió en la parte trasera del sofá con una sonrisa en el rostro, posiblemente jugaba con su padre.

El hombre finalmente se encontró frente a mí y lo pude apreciar mejor. Resulto ser muy joven para tener a un pequeño. Bastante atractivo y masculino.

Me observaba fijamente con sus oscuros ojos, oscuros como los de Sasuke.

-Lamento molestarte- Dijo al fin- ¿No has visto a un pequeño con grandes ojos azules por aquí?

Gire para ver si el pequeño seguía escondido tras el sofá y lo vi ahí, haciéndome señas para no delatarlo. Regrese la mirada para al joven frente a mi y negué con un sutil sarcasmo. Él pareció comprender y decidió seguirme la corriente.

-Ya veo- titubeo por un momento- Supongo que ahora si podre salir por un delicioso pastel de chocolate- El volumen de su voz comenzó a elevar- Que dices…- se detuvo y pregunto por mi nombre en voz baja.

-Sakura- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Sakura- Repitió complementando su frase- quieres acompañarme a comprar un pastelillo, yo invito.

Mire en dirección de Dai, esperando encontrarlo con aquella sonrisa suya, pero ya no estaba mas.

-Sai llévame a mi también- El pequeño se encontraba tirando de la gabardina gris del joven.

-No lo se Dai, te escondiste de mi, posiblemente no te lo merezcas- La voz de Sai, como lo había llamado el pequeño; era en parte juguetona y seria. Como si quisiera mostrar enojo – ¿Lo perdono Sakura?

-No lo se- Fingí dudar por un momento.

-Di le que si- me pidió el niño con sus enormes ojos mas abiertos que antes.

-Que su cara de perrito no te convenza.

Los ojos del pequeño Joel seguían muy abiertos y se podía ver un brillo especial en ellos, como si intentara llorar.

-No seas así con el pequeño.

-Su cara te logro convencer.

-Vamos Sai, ella dijo que si, ahora me compraras mi pastel- el pequeño lucia feliz, como si hubiera ganado mas que un juego.

-¿Nos acompañas Sakura?- Esta vez la pregunta era en serio, al parecer nunca había formado parte del juego.

Dude por unos segundos, no me animaba mucho la idea de dejar el lugar, además debía ser ya muy tarde y aun no recibía llamadas de mis amigos preguntando por mi. Posiblemente estaban mejor solos.

-Vamos- Respondí finalmente.

Al levantarme mi bolso callo de mis manos junto con el pequeño libro. Me sentí realmente torpe, más de lo que solía ser; me incline al igual que Dai y Sai, quienes me ayudaron a levantar todo lo que mi bolso había dejado salir. Tome el libro y lo deje sobre la mesita en la que también estaba mi taza sin más té.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Salimos del lugar con un rumbo desconocido para mí. Pero al parecer el pequeño Dai sabía perfectamente a donde nos dirigíamos, pues caminaba justo por delante de nosotros, silbando una melodía bastante pegajosa.

-Es muy feliz- Sai hablo haciendo notar lo que observábamos.

-A veces me gustaría volver a su edad

-¿Y eso por que?

-Para no tener preocupaciones, ni problemas, cantar todo el tiempo, ser feliz.

-¿Y no eres feliz?

-En estos momentos ya ni se que pensar

Llegamos a una pequeña pastelería sin una gota enzima gracias al paraguas que llevaba Sai.

Tomamos asiento en una mesa del centro. El lugar parecía más un restaurante de lujo que una confitería. Las paredes doradas al igual que las mesas con detalles en blanco. Como si de un carrusel se tratase.

Sai se levanto acompañado de Dai y fueron al mostrador donde una chica pelirroja con blusa rosa y dos coletas cayendo por sus hombros se encontraba.

-Espero no te haya molestado que pidiera por ti- Regresaban el chico del suéter azul rey y el pequeño de la gran sonrisa.

-No hay problema, al fin yo no conozco mucho de los postres.

-¡No los conoces!- el pequeño parecía sorprendido- En que mundo vives.

Una pequeña risa salió de su garganta y me provoco una sonrisa.

-Dai

-Lo siento.

-¿De donde nos visitas?

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy de aquí?

-Solo los turistas vestirían tan poca ropa en este clima.

No pude evitar bajar la mirada para ver mis pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla y mi blusa de tirantes que llevaba debajo del abrigo amarillo. Estaba tan feliz de haberlo llevado conmigo.

-Pensé que en verano no llovía- Respondí en mi defensa.

-Bueno en Inglaterra nunca se sabe- Sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa provoco un cosquilleo dentro de mí. Fue sincera y tan bella. Lo hacia lucir mas joven y atractivo, ahora que lo veía era casi igual de atractivo que Sasuke, claro que cada uno en su perfecto y propio estilo.

La camarera, quien casualmente era la misma pelirroja de la recepción; llego con los postres sobre una bandeja. Lucia distinta, posiblemente por aquel rojo labial que ahora lucia y pequeñas pecas –las cuales a distancia habían sido imposibles de ver– se formaban en su nariz.

Al dejarlos sobre la mesa no dudo ni un segundo en mirar fijamente a mi acompañante y pasar sus pechos muy cerca de el. Como si esperar que este se diera cuenta de su presencia y le dedicara una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa y posiblemente un sexy movimiento.

Pero aquello no pasó; solo dio las gracias y espero a que la camarera se apartara.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

La tarta estaba buenísima y mas siendo de chocolate. Alguna vez mi padre me había dicho que el cacao alegraba al corazón de las mujeres y que por eso era importante consumirlo en momentos de tristeza, y aunque si lo había practicado jamás me funciono como ese día.

-Como dices que se llamaba- Pregunte por cuarta vez.

-Tarta rápida de tres chocolates- Sonrió y me dedico una mirada.

Al igual que su sonrisa, aquella mirada me erizaba la piel.

Era el primer hombre en mucho tiempo que me dedicaba una mirada tan larga y honesta. Me recordaba a mi primer amor, siempre la más sincera de las relaciones.

Pero era imposible todo esto, yo debía estar tan destrozada por dentro que el hecho de que alguien me viera de esa forma se trasformara en señales de amor para mi. Yo amaba a Sasuke, el tenia una familia y apenas lo conocía.

-Sai mira- El pequeño Dai apunto hacia un auto oscuro- Es fantástico quiero uno.

-No pides nada pequeño- Sai disfrutaba molestarlo.

Pero yo no podía seguir con el juego, pues conocía aquel peculiar modelo. El auto de Sasuke.

Posiblemente estaban paseando por la ciudad, aprovechando que no estaba yo para estropear el viaje. Debía estar besándose y haciendo quien sabe que tanta cosa con Karin como copiloto. Pensarlo me provoco nauseas y nuevamente ganas de derramar unas cuentas lagrimas.

Pero me equivocaba, no parecían estar paseando pues con gran brusquedad el vehículo se detuvo a unos metros de nosotros, la puerta derecha se abrió de un golpe.


	3. Antidoto

Pero me equivocaba, no parecían estar paseando pues con gran brusquedad el vehículo se detuvo a unos metros de nosotros, la puerta derecha se abrió de un golpe.

Hinata salió con mala cara del vehículo. Llevaba sostenido en su mano izquierda su rosado teléfono celular. Pude observar a Naruto, quien iba al volante, también con mala cara. Pero admito que lucia más serena que la de mi amiga.

Se acerco hacia nosotros con grandes pasos y a una moderada velocidad. Lucia tan furiosa que podía ver como el humo salía por sus orejas, era extraño verla así y sinceramente encontrarla de nuevo con esa actitud no estaba en mis planes.

-¡Llevo horas buscándote!- Aquel grito daba inicio a una larga discusión. Se detuvo justo a uno metro de donde estaba y me observo con sus grandes ojos perla.

-Hinata te presento a Sai y Dai- Hable con velocidad antes de que ella pudiera seguir con sus reclamos- Ella es Hinata, mi mejor amiga.

-Mucho gusto- Sai pareció comprender el cambio tan repentino de tema y junto con Dai saludaron de mano a mi amiga –No quiero ser descortés pero Dai y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer. Espero verte de nuevo Sakura, Hinata un placer.

-Si lo mismo pienso y perdona las circunstancias en que nos conocimos- Hinata hablo con gran hipocresía.

Ella no solía ser así, antes era tan tímida, pero desde nuestra llegada a Londres su actitud se había trasformado. Posiblemente por que estábamos en "su" tierra.

Yo por mi parte solo me pude despedirme con un beso y una leve sonrisilla del pequeño y su padre.

El camino de vuelta a la mansión Uchiha fue más silencioso que un velorio.

No comprendía la preocupación y enojo por parte de mis amigos. Ellos apenas habían notado mi presencia en dos semanas, y justo el día que había decidió salir a conocer el lugar me notaban y explotaban como si de mis padres se tratasen.

El vehículo se detuvo y no dude en abrir velozmente la puerta y salir corriendo de su interior.

Solo esperaba que la entrada principal estuviera abierta, pues no quería que aquella movida tan dramática se viera estropeada por una inútil puerta.

Para mi fortuna se abrió y entre a toda prisa. Corrí escalones arriba y cruce a toda velocidad el pasillo que me conduciría a mi habitación.

Escena digna de una adolescente regañada.

Detuve mi marcha al pasar justo por enfrente de la habitación de Sasuke.

La puerta estaba un poco abierta y no se veía señal de vida alguna. Aquella habitación estaba más oscura que una noche sin luna y sin estrellas. Por un momento pensé que el no se encontraba, tal vez estaba fuera con su perfecta novia, dando un paseo sobre un bote en el lago.

Pero escuche algo que me afirmo lo contrario.

Entre en mi habitación con aquel extraño sonido aun dentro de mi cabeza. Estaba un poco nerviosa y temblorosa, no sabia que significaba aquel ruido y temía que fuera lo que creía.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas como dos dolorosas cascadas.

-Sakura ¿Puedo pasar?- Se escucho al instante en que la puerta se abrió. Era Naruto.

-Estas ya adentro- Respondí con frialdad.

-Sakura, que sucede- Se acerco a mí y limpio mis cristalinas lágrimas.

-No es nada

-Vamos puedes contarme todo.

-Es solo que, ya no quiero estar aquí. Fue mala idea desde el principio el siquiera pensar que debían traerme. Son tu vacaciones con Hinata, no las mías. Odio este lugar, quiero irme a casa- Mi esfuerzo por lograr que mi voz no se quebrara fue inútil, tanto como el reprimir las ganas seguir llorando.

Naruto me tomo entre sus brazos. Pude sentir su respiración tibia sobre mi cabeza, susurraba algo que no logre escuchar muy bien.

-Al parecer nadie esta teniendo el verano que esperaba- Siguió al separarse de mí.

-Pero Hinata y tu parecen tan felices ¿Qué esta saliendo mal? Aparte de mí claro.

-Quien hablo de nosotros- Su expresión adopto un poco de extrañeza- Estoy hablando de Sasuke.

Sasuke que podía haber de malo con el, era perfecto, su novia era perfecta, su casa era perfecta y en resumen toda su vida era perfecta. Posiblemente lo único imperfecto en ella era yo y mi estúpido amor por el.

-Estas bromeando-bufe.

-Sabes que todo se va a la basura cuando encuentras a tu novia en la cama con uno de tus amigos.

Aquello no me lo podía creer, Karin engañando a Sasuke. El chico de cabellera oscura y ojos azul marinos más perfectos que jamás se hubiera creado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Como Karin lo podía haber desaprovechado de esa forma; era atractiva de una forma un tanto vulgar. Pero eso no le daba derecho actuar como toda una prostituta.

A quien engañaba estaba tan feliz de que terminaran que moría por estar sola y sonreír como una idiota rodando sobre mi cama.

-Debe sentirse pésimo- Hable intentando cubrir apariencias.

-Lo esta, y mas que eso, esta destrozado. Lleva desde la mañana en su cuarto encerrado.

Ahora comprendía que significaba aquel extraño ruido, un sollozo.

Aquello si que era raro… Sasuke siempre era tan frio y reservado.

Mi mirada se clavo en el piso de madera de la habitación; como si realmente estuviera sintiéndome mal por lo sucedido con Karin.

Y sin esperarlo Naruto se levanto y camino hasta la puerta; salió sin antes despedirse.

Pasaron las horas, y aunque seguía encerrada en mi habitación leyendo y escuchando música; claro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, note que la casa estaba más que silenciosa.

Baje las escaleras con extremo cuidado, como si temiera encontrarme con un asesino. Pero lo que encontré fue peor que eso.

-Chicos…

-Sakura que bueno que bajaste- Sabia que Naruto hablaba con sarcasmo, encontrarlos en esa escena tan… cariñosa era algo incomodo tanto para ellos como para mi.

-Si, esperábamos que nos acompañaras a un pub que esta aquí cerca- Tomo la palabra Hinata mientras acomodaba la pequeña y muy pegada falda negra que llevaba.

-Sera mejor que me quede, no tengo ganas de salir.

-¿Segura?- Insistió mi amiga.

-Si

-Entonces cuida que Sasuke no saque su emo interior e intente suicidarse- Se burlo Naruto acompañado de la risa de su novia.

-Que estúpidos- una voz ronca se escucho a mis espaldas.

Gire para toparme a escasos centímetros del primo de mi amiga.

Llevaba un pantalón para dormir gris y una camisa azul petróleo que logro resaltar sus bellos ojos. Su rostro lucia serio como era habitual verlo. No tenía rastro alguno de tristeza o alegría, estaba en blanco.

-Sasuke que bueno verte fuera de tu habitación, Naruto y yo saldremos. Tu y Sakura espérennos- No era la primera vez en el día que la escuchaba hablar como una madre.

-Como si tuviera ganas de escapar- Escupió amargamente.

Mis amigos parecieron ignorar el comentario y sin decir más salieron por la puerta principal entre risas picaronas y cuchicheos. Dejándonos a Sasuke y a mi solos en la sala de estar.

-Solo tomare un manzana - Hablo fríamente.

-De acuerdo- Torpemente las palabras brotaron.

Entro a la cocina y en menos de un minuto salió con una manzana verde en la boca.  
>. . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Después de estar en la sala viendo televisión por un par de horas decidí subir a dormir.

Debía ser media noche y no contaba con encontrar a Sasuke despierto.

Pase cuidosamente cerca de la puerta, aun abierta, de su habitación. No se escucho nada, posiblemente preferiría estar dormido a tener que verme.

Avance unos pasos mas con demasiado cuidado, casi llegaba a mi objetivo; la habitación.

-¿Que haces?

Me volví cuidadosamente y pude vislumbrar con un poco de esfuerzo la silueta alta y fornida de Sasuke justo por debajo del umbral de su puerta.

-Pensé que dormías- Susurre con un poco de timidez.

-No puedo dormir- Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia mi dirección- Hablemos

Por fin después de dos semanas de intenso dolor algo bueno ocurría.

Entro después de mí, estábamos en su obscura habitación.

Resultaba difícil para mí marcar mi camino, no conocía ese lugar y la falta de luz no me favorecía bastante.

Pude sentir su cuerpo pasar a mi lado; y en un segundo la tenue luz de su pequeña lámpara me mostraba el camino.

-Puedes sentarte- Ofreció señalando su cama, en la cual el ya estaba reposando.

-Gracias- Obedecí con demasiado nerviosismo y me acomode a bastantes centímetros de el.

-Supongo que sabes lo que ocurrió- Una leve media curva aprecio en sus labios de porcelana; los cuales moría por besar.

-Espero no te moleste- Respondí después de haber admitido con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-En realidad no importa, pensé que seria peor. Para mañana lo habré olvidado- realmente era un poco insensible o muy orgulloso.

-Pensé que la amabas

-Era una mas.

Aunque odiaba a Karin y me alegraba verlos separados no pude evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella.

-No te engañes.

-Engañarme. Soy un Uchiha que mas da, puedo tener a las que quiera.

-¿Quien te rompió el corazón?

Era mi única conclusión a sus palabras.

-¿A que te refieres? Nunca me lo han roto, yo los rompo.

-Deja de mentirte a ti mismo con tu estúpida arrogancia no llegaras a ninguna parte.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada- Su voz comenzaba a sonar molesta.

-No eres el único que tiene problemas.

-Pero si son los únicos problemas que me importan. A demás todas las mujeres son iguales, disfrutan un momento y cuando se aburren se largan a la cama de otro.

-Sasuke, déjame mostrarte que no es así, solo déjame ser tu antídoto - Susurre con una leve sonrisa escapando de mis labios. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

Sus ojos furiosos y cierta curiosidad me observaron.

-De verdad no te comprendo, eres igual a todas.

No me importaba, era mujer y si tenía razón, somos incomprendidas.

Mí mirada callo hasta toparse con el suelo, llevaba meses dándole vueltas al asunto de amarlo y llegar hacer su novia. No sabia si debía decir lo que en mi mente guardaba desde esa tarde.

Aquel pensamiento un tanto impuro y estúpido. Pero era un hecho que debía dar el primer paso, debía ayudarnos.

Lo mire, el aun tenia la huella de la duda marcada en los ojos.

Me observaba profundamente como si intentara descifrar lo que mi mente ocultaba.

-Dejame estar contigo esta noche.


	4. Nuestro trato

Cuatro días ya pasaron desde aquella noche. Sasuke seguía sin hablarme. Ahora me sentía tan estúpida, recordando aquellas palabras.

-Nunca me gusto alguien de la manera que tu me gustas- Mi voz era suave y temerosa, estaba abriendo mi corazón- Nunca me había sentido de esta manera.

-Sakura no lo entiendes, solos eres una mas para mi.

Esa escena era lo único que bajaba por mi cabeza en esos días.

Mis libros, bocetos, ipod, celular ya estaban en un tercer término. No me preocupaba por ellos.

Hinata y Naruto, ya no me importaba si me notaban o no. Ya nada podía ser peor y lo sabía.

-No importa… Ya lo he pensado y toda estará bien. Solo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? Creo que te confundes

-Sasuke no se si me molesta mucho el hecho de que seas una mas

-Es una…- pauso por unos segundos, como si buscara la palabra correcta- locura.

-El amor es eso, no es así. Una locura.

Pero esos días lo había pensado, y el tenia razón. No podía venderme solo por una urgencia.

Me daba cuenta de la poca madurez con la que había actuado.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Entre a la cocina por bolso, pensé que seria bueno ir a comprar un poco de medicamento para mi estomago.

Era una chica y pensar en mis momentos de mayor estupidez me causaban nauseas. Y más en pensar lo que Sasuke ahora creía de mí.

-Ahora regreso- grite al pie de las escaleras.

Debía avisarle a mis amigos que no estaría, pues no quería volver a verlos molestos.

-Ellos no están.

La fría voz de Sasuke se escucho a mis espaldas.

Resulto emocionante, tal vez mas de lo normal, escucharlo después de unos días.

-¿Salieron?

-Hace unos minutos

-Si llegan les avisas

Me aparte de el y camine nerviosamente hacia la puerta.

Intente mostrarme indiferente, aun tenia un poco de mi dignidad.

-Hagámoslo

Me detuve en frio.

No podía creer lo que acabada de salir de su boca, y menos la forma tan natural y dominante que había utilizado.

-Sasuke, yo. Yo ya comprendí. Soy la mejor amiga de tu prima, no tu prostituta, no Karin.

-No, no comprendes. No serás eso. Quiero hacerlo y tu también. No nos engañemos.

Me gire para mirarlo, ahora más cerca de mí.

No podía negarlo, yo lo necesitaba. Más que eso lo deseaba. Y el me daba la oportunidad.

-Seamos envidiosos y pensemos cada uno en nosotros mismo. Tú lo deseas, me lo dijiste, y yo, bueno, yo tengo mis razones

Su sonrisa de medio lado basto para que accediera.  
>. . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y me indico que entrara.

Cerró la puerta tras de mi yo inmóvil.

Se acerco y removió de mi cuerpo el abrigo, lo dejo caer y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Mi cuerpo se tenso bastante, aquello me agradaba pero no sabía como reaccionar.

Sabia que aquello no necesitaba pensarse o planearse, si no que actuarse pero como. Besarlo, por más que lo deseara me aterraba.

-Olvide decirte algo.

-¿Que ocurre?

-No me beses. No quiero que termines más enamorada, por que yo a ti no te quiero, no como me quieres.

-Entiendo.

Amaba su actitud fría e indiferente, pero aquello no me dejaba ganas de seguir con aquello. Si antes había pensado que seria su zorra personal, ahora me sentía peor que eso. Que estúpida era.

Madurez 0.

Cerré los ojos y me deje guiar por sus besos y caricias.  
>. . . . . . . . . . .<p>

-Sakura despierta

Abrí los ojos y me levante, observe el lugar y pude ver nuestras ropas tiradas por el suelo. La cama estaba hecha un lio, y mi cuerpo desnudo se cubría con una delgada sabana.

Sasuke por su lado se encontraba ya con un pantalón.

-Hinata no tarda en llegar.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Han pasado un par horas.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida.

-Unos minutos.

-Ohh…

-Vamos, o es que acaso quieres más.

Pude sentir como la sangre calentaba mi cuerpo y llegaba a mi cara.

No recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, pero seguía presente en mi cuerpo la satisfacción.

Si de algo estaba segura, era que Sasuke era un dios en la cama.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

El y yo bajamos juntos a la cocina, esperando actuar normal ante mis amigos.

Ellos llegaron unos minutos después, lucían realmente felices.

Llevaban consigo pequeñas bolsas de papel, todas llenas de comida.

-Es hora de comer- Habían sido las palabras triunfadoras dichas por Naruto antes de comenzar la comida.

Me encontraba jugando con mi ensalada, haciendo caritas con sus verduras; no tenia apetito, mi cabeza solo pensaba en Sasuke y lo sucedido momentos atrás.

Detestaba esto de las emociones concentradas en mi estomago, ahora tenia nauseas y no por vergüenza si no por la alegría extrema que cargaba.

-Llamando a Sakura…

El movimiento extraño de las manos de Naruto frente a mi rostro me distrajo de mi proceso artístico con la comida.

Levante la mirada.

-Hinata te pregunto que por que no respondes a tu celular.

-¿Sonó?

-No, pero te he estado llamando y nunca contestas.

-Debe estar descargado, no lo saco desde ese día que salí.

-Cárgalo, ya no quiero parecer tu secretario.

Sasuke lucia normal, seguía siendo un tonto, uno muy sexy.

Se levanto de la mesa, recogió su plato, lo dejo en la cocina y se fue.

-¿De que habla?

-Hinata le llamo para preguntar por ti.

-¿Qué? Por que haces eso.

-Pasan mucho tiempo solos, no lo se tal vez pueda haber tentaciones…

No podía creer aquello.

Por un lado estaba bien, quería decir que Sasuke sentía alguna, posiblemente rara, atracción por mí.

Pero antes de poder reclamarle el timbre se escucho.

-Sakura puedes abrir por favor.

Accedí de mala gana, sabia que me daba esa obligación para evitar dar explicaciones.

Camine furiosa hasta llegar a la entrada. Gire la perrilla y jale bruscamente la puerta.

No podía creer lo que veía.

-Sai…


	5. Mi vida como una pelicula

-Sai ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Cerré nerviosa la puerta a mis espaldas.

-Un "hola" seria mas gentil ¿No lo crees?

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bueno hay dos condiciones para que pueda contestarte.

-Sai

-Bueno la primera será contestada mientras caminamos ¿Qué dices?

Lo mire algo desanimada, por mas que estuviera feliz por lo de Sasuke, verlo ahí después de mi encuentro resultaba incomodo. La razón no la sabía.

…..

Llevábamos pocos minutos caminando, nos habíamos alejado unos cuantos metros de la casa. Y el seguía sin responder a mi dudas.

-Es bonito el lugar que los Uchiha tienen.

-Como es…

-Shh- silencio mis palabras, antes de que estas pudieran formular un nueva pregunta- no necesito tantas condiciones.

Me encantaba de cierta forma los juegos de Sai, como si yo fuera una pequeña al igual que Dai.

-Fui a la biblioteca al día siguiente de conocernos- retomo sus palabras- Dai quería llevarse consigo un libro de cuentos, ya sabes como son los niños, no descansan hasta que tienen lo que quieren.

-Lo imagino haciendo sus pucheros.

-Si, pero el punto no es ese, cuando ya nos íbamos el dueño del lugar, me llamo. Y me pregunto por ti.

-Preguntando por mí- Reafirme con algo de intriga.

-Si, me pregunto si podía entregarte esto.

Y en eso saco de su abrigo negro un objeto plano y blanco. De donde colgaba una figurilla de un conejo negro. Mi celular.

Lo tome sorprendida.

-Gracias, gracias- lo abrase.

-Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer, después de que soportaras la tarde conmigo y Dai.

-No digas eso, me encanto estar con ustedes. Y dime que hay de la segunda condición.

-Te la diré cuando sea el momento. Ahora debo irme.

…..

Después de que Sai me acompañara de regreso y despedirme de el subí a mi habitación.

-¿Era el chico de la otra vez?- Me sorprendió Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en mi cama.

-Si, trajo mi celular- Se lo mostré como evidencia.

-Entiendo- Y sin decir más salió.

Eso había sido algo extraño, a veces pensaba que mis vacaciones eran mas para cuidarme que para disfrutar.

Cerré la puerta y conecte mi celular a la luz.

Me acosté en la cama y me deje arrullar con mis pensamientos.

…..

-Sakura- Se encontraba alguien moviendo delicadamente mi cuerpo.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, para toparme con una rosa cortina, mi cabello. La cual apenas me dejo ver a mi amiga.

-Naruto y yo pasaremos el fin de semana en un curso de la empresa de mi padre. Sasuke salió con unos amigos y no creo que regrese pronto, la casa queda a tu cuidado- dijo finalizando antes de tomar su bolso y dejar algo de dinero al lado de un papelito con números, me supongo yo, de emergencias.

Baje a la cocina aun con algo de sueño, tome un vaso con agua y como una idiota me quede hipnotizado con la ventana.

Observaba todas las pequeñas farolas que brillaban indicando que una casa estaba ahí, el lugar era hermoso, pues todas las residencias compartían el lago. Pero lo que hacia diferente a la casa de los Uchihas era un enorme árbol frente al lago.

-Bonito verdad- La ronca voz de Sasuke me sobresaltaba como de costumbre.

-Pensé que habías salido.

-Y lo hice, pero regrese temprano, quería algo que ellos no me podían dar- Comenzó acercarse hasta que acorralo mi cuerpo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Sasuke, espera.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sin separar sus labios de mi piel.

-No se si pueda con las condiciones.

-No besarme.

-Si.

Se alejo sin antes verme con su fría y penetrante mirada, subió las esclareas, como si no le importara nada.

Aunque era un alivio haberle dicho aquello, sentía que había sido algo realmente estúpido. Ahora no tendría más su cuerpo, sus caricias y su respiración jadeante cerca de mí.

Subía a mi habitación después de haber terminado de beber agua.

La habitación de Sasuke estaba cerrada y no se veía señales de luz, tal vez preferiría dormir a ver a la estúpida inconformista Sakura.

Al entrar me senté en la cama algo deprimida. Me moría por el desde hace tanto tiempo y el nunca se había interesado de siquiera verme. Y ahora que por fin lograba algo lo mandaba todo al carajo.

Tome mi celular, ahora cargado y después de verificar que no hubiera mensajes lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi chamarra.

-¡Sakura!- Un grito se escucho desde afuera de la casa.

Me levante como un rayo y abriendo la ventana mire de un lado a otro.

Vi a Sasuke y al parecer me indicaba que bajara.

Corrí a toda prisa por el pasillo y escaleras, cruzando la cocina hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa.

Ahí estaba el, esperándome con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Tengo la solución a tu problema- La forma en la que pronunciaba aquella palabras resultaban extrañas, como si estuviera evitando demostrar algo.

Tomo mi mano algo seco y me llevo con el.

Dimos pocos pasos, los suficientes para llegar a la parte escondida del gran árbol, quedando frente al lago.

Al pie de este había un casa de campaña, al parecer dormiríamos ahí.

Abrió la tienda y me indico que pasara.

Al estar los dos dentro pude ver todas las cobijas, sabanas y un pequeño calefactor que ayudaban a que el lugar estuviera un poco mas cálida que el exterior.

-Hiciste todo esto en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, es fácil si tienes el material.

Karin. Fue lo primero que pensé, debían de haber pasado más de un noche en aquel increíble lugar y ahora era mi turno. Y de todas las que aun le faltaban.

Se acerco a mi, nuevamente comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Pero no lo detendría, esta vez no.

Nos enredamos con brazos y piernas. Sentía sus manos examinando mi cuerpo y siendo la llave de mis muslos.

Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a ser más cortas y rápidas.

Algo en el era realmente adictivo, no podía negarme sentir aquellas abdominales talladas contra mi cuerpo, no quería negarme aquella satisfacción.

Mis manos pasaban por su cuerpo, delineando cada borde, cada musculo, cada parte tan perfecta de su cuerpo.

Sentía una excitación extrema cada vez que rozaba mi cuerpo, cada vez que lo hacia suyo.

…..

Ver en una película a una mujer despertar en los brazos del hombre al que amaba siempre me había parecido romántico y hermoso. Pero ser yo quien despertara en los brazos del hombre al que amaba con locura era más que increíble, mil veces mejor que cualquier cuento de hadas o novela.

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Fue la mejor noche que he pasado, tenias razón, olvide por completo nuestro trato y solo disfrute.

-Estas cosas siempre ayudan.

-Supongo que con Karin siempre fue así.

-¿Cómo, buen sexo?

Me sonroje, no podía creer que dijera eso, al menos ahora sabia que yo tampoco era tan mala en la cama, y que eso seria un ventaja.

-No, hablo de hacerlo en lugares diferentes.

-No, es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Por unos minutos me sentí ilusionada. Sasuke había hecho algo especial y diferente, solo por mí. Era increíble, si antes el siquiera hablarle era algo mágico, esto debía ser un sueño.

Pero una parte de mi temía. Temía poder quedar mas clavada con el y que en un futuro encontrara a la mujer de sus sueños y quisiera casarse. Dejando estos momentos en anécdotas que contaria a sus hijos e incluso nietos.

En eso el sonido tan peculiar de mi celular se escucho.

Me levante cubriéndome un poco y después de sacarlo del bolsillo de mi chamarra conteste.

-¿Sakura?

-Si.

-Soy Sai, hola.

-Hola, lo siento no te reconocí.

Sasuke se levanto y beso mi hombro, sabia que significaba aquello, o bueno al menos lo que significaba en las películas.

-Bueno, te llamo por que hoy estoy libre y me gustaría cumplir con la segunda condición.

-¿De que hablas?

-De lo de ayer en la mañana, la condición.

-Si, lo recuerdo, que hay de eso.

En eso Sasuke me indico que era momento de que colgara ¿Estaba celoso?

En realidad una parte de mi deseaba que lo estuviera, las mujeres nos sentimos importantes con esos pequeños celos.

Y claro es mil veces mejor si el celoso es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bueno, demonios, te llamo mas tarde.

-Adiós…

-¿Qué paso?

-Me colgó.

Sasuke pareció restarle importancia.

Me abrazo, acostándome de nuevo a su lado.

Comenzaba a sentirme bien con este juego de los compañeros con derechos.


	6. Mango

Esa tarde mis amigos regresaron de su curso.

Hinata y yo salimos de compras.

Estábamos fastidiados de la comida rápida, algo natural y casero era lo que necesitábamos.

-¿Sopa o crema?

Hinata estaba indecisa, al parecer quería mostrar lo buena que era la cocina y que era capaz de satisfacer al glotón de Naruto.

-¿Por qué no las dos?

-Tienes razón, llevare las dos.

Metió al carrito del supermercado lo necesario para hacer las dos cosas. Seguimos andando por los pasillos.

-Te parece si llevamos fruta.

-Buena idea Sakura, algo fresco nos vendría muy bien en la casa.

-¿Qué fruta quieres?

-Toma naranja para Naruto, zarzamora para mí…

-Frambuesa para Sakura- interrumpí antes de que ella pudiera escoger por mí.

-Y manzanas para Sasuke.

-Mango.

-¿Mango?

-Si a Sasuke le gusta el mango- Hinata me observaba confundida- Si bueno este fin de semana aprendí algunas cosas.

Nos quedamos calladas por un buen rato. Pensaba que había sido una tonta al decir eso, acaso mi amiga sospechaba algo y si era así nos diría algo pronto a Sasuke o a mi.

Pero no entendía cual era el punto malo de toda esta situación, yo ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer con mi vida lo que yo quisiera, si estaba cometiendo un error al tener sexo con Sasuke era mi problema y no el suyo. Ni por que el fuera su primo y yo su mejor amiga.

Estábamos saliendo del lugar, cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-Sakura, perdón por lo de hace rato.

-No hay problema Sai.

Caminaba al lado de Hinata, no esperaba que ella no escuchara algo.

-Me alegro, pero bien iré al grano. Mañana no trabajo y esperaba poder pasar una vez mas la tarde contigo.

-¿Cómo una cita?- Aunque se que en las películas es común preguntar eso cuando alguien esta entusiasmada con la idea, en mi era lo contrario, estaba asustada.

-Si, bueno, no. Ya sabes, como dos amigos que se están conociendo.- Pude notar lo nervioso que estaba.

-Bueno, yo debo ver si puedo…

-¡Si puede!-Hinata grito muy fuerte, esperando que Sai la escuchara.

Al mismo instante la mire algo incrédula ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Entonces creo que estas libre.

-Si, al parecer si.

-Entonces mañana pasare por ti temprano, como a la una. Iremos a comer.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana, si gracias adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y me deje caer sobre el asiento de la camioneta.

Hinata tomo su posición detrás del volante. Encendió el automóvil y salimos del estacionamiento.

-Así que tendrás una cita mañana.

-Gracias a ti Hinata- Le dije algo molesta.

-Sakura, es bueno para ti que salgas y más si es con un lindo chico.

-Hinata, basta, si salgo o no con alguien es mi problema, no actúes como una madre.

-Sakura, ese chico te conviene, incluso más que Sasuke.

¿No podía creerlo? ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Acaso ya sabía todo lo que ocurría conmigo y su primo?

-¿Qué dices?

-Sasuke es muy atractivo y últimamente están mucho tiempo asolas…

-Si pero porque tú sales con Naruto. No porque yo quiera.

-No me engañas, se que te gusta, Naruto me lo conto hace mucho.

-Hinata, ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Se que ella lo tomo como una afirmación, pues no siguió insistiendo con lo mismo. De hecho ya no dijo nada más.

Solo me dejo pensando.

Pensaba en Sasuke y Sai, en realidad en la relación que tenía con los dos.

Sasuke era mi gran amor, el chico por el que toda mujer suspira, posiblemente sin límite de edad. Era misterioso, frio, arrogante y el chico malo de todas las historias. Y posiblemente yo era de las pocas afortunadas que conocían lo romántico y humano que podía ser.

Por otro lado estaba Sai, el chico al que acababa de conocer. En realidad no sabía mucho sobre él, solo que tenia un divertido y hermoso hijo. El al igual que Sasuke, era misterioso, no sabía mucho de él y tal vez no sabría todo sobre su vida. Pero posiblemente esa era la única cosa que los hacia parecidos, pues Sai era mas alegre y abierto que el mismo Uchiha.

….

Bajamos todo y lo llevamos a la cocina.

-¿Como les fue?- Naruto entraba a la cocina acompañado de Sasuke.

-Trajimos muchas cosas, espero que coman todo lo que vamos a preparar.

Ayudaba a Hinata sacábamos todas las cosas de las bolsas de papel. Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke hurgaban entre las cosas.

-No hay ramen- Dijo algo decepcionado mi amigo.

-Lo olvide amor, pero te preparare algo mejor, ya veras.

-Eso espero.

-Mango.

Un susurro interrumpió la conversación de mis amigos, era Sasuke, quien había descubierto la bolsa de las frutas.

-Sakura dijo que te gustaban.

El chico me miro por unos instantes, y no solo él si no también Naruto. Me sonroje un poco, en esos momentos detestaba ser tan blanca.

-Gracias.

….

Pasaron las horas, por fin la comida estaba terminada.

Era la hora de la cena.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa del jardín. Todos admirando la puesta del sol.

Naruto comía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y no dejaba de agradecer a Hinata por la deliciosa comida.

Al terminar ayude a Hinata, llevando todo a la cocina.

Regresamos a sentarnos, ella recargada en el hombro de Naruto. Mientras que Sasuke y yo éramos separados por unos cuantos centímetros. En ese momento desee con toda el alma poder contarles sobre lo que ocurría entre el y yo. Poder estar junto a el sin criticas. Pero era imposible, porque lo nuestro solo era un trato.

-Olvidamos el postre- Hinata se levanto velozmente.

-Te ayudo- Dije mientras hacia el esfuerzo por levantarme.

-No, yo puedo sola.

Sabía lo modesta que era mi amiga. Y yo era una terca, así que no detuve mi impulso de levantarme y ayudarla.

-Sakura, me conto Hinata sobre lo que te paso esta tarde.

Naruto se transformo en el obstáculo que me impidió marcharme a la cocina.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya sabes, sobre lo de tu cita de mañana.

-Sobre eso, Naruto no es nada importante, de verdad.

-¿Tienes una cita mañana?

Ahora era Sasuke el que preguntaba.

-No es una cita, solo saldré a comer.

-Eso es una cita pequeña Sakura.

Hinata llego interrumpiendo la conversación, me sentí aliviada por unos segundos.

Segundos en los que me sentía mal por Sasuke y por mí. A el podría no importarle que saliera mañana, pero tal vez esto podría darle fin al juego.

-Sakura preparo un pay de mango.

-¡Que rico!- Exclamo Naruto.

Sasuke tomo una ración y se fue sin decir nada.

Moría por seguirlo y hablar de lo sucedido.

Pero sabia que no podía, ellos sospechaban y seguirlo les daría razones para confirmar todo.

Me quede sentada, jugando con mi postre, sin ganas siquiera de probarlo.

Comenzaba a pensar que todo había sido planeado por mis dos amigos.


	7. la cita

Después de ayudar a limpiar la cocina, cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Me quede un rato despierta, mirando la pantalla de mi computador personal. Estaba en un documento en blanco. El cual esperaba, que yo pudiera escribir, llenarlo con palabras que pudieran atrapar a mis futuros lectores, palabras que los divirtieran, que fueran sabias y reales. Pero aun no tenia ni un tema, por lo tanto no podría escribir nada.

Muchos temas dieron vueltas por mi cabeza. Pero no encontraba algo que me llenara.

Fue cuando un nombre me llego, Sasuke.

No lo había visto desde lo ocurrido. Tenia que hablar con el, ahora recordaba porque no podía dormir. Debía solucionar todo.

No tuve que ir asegurarme de que mis amigos durmieran, ya que era imposible que me vieran o escucharan, sus habitaciones estaban algo alejadas de las nuestras.

Camine cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

Aquí fue donde comencé a debatirme, entre abrir la puerta sin pedir antes permiso, dándome un aire de niña rebelde y sexy o tocar la puerta y ser la niña boba y apenada.

Bueno, creo que estaba claro cual era la respuesta.

Abrí un poco la puerta, para cerciorarme de que él estuviera dentro. Apenas asome la cabeza cuando.

-¿Sakura?

Sentí una exhalación tibia en mi cuello. Gire cautelosamente, para toparme con Sasuke.

-Creí que estabas dormido.

-Fui por agua.

Baje la mirada hacia su mano y pude ver que decía la verdad.

-Sasuke yo…

-Alguien se acerca- Dijo antes de meterme de un empujón a su habitación.

-Sasuke- Un susurro queriendo ser grito se escucho, era mi amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

-También escuchaste esos ruidos en la cocina.

-Fui yo, baje por agua.

Ahora que sabia que todo estaba bien camine hasta llegar a su cama, me senté y espere pocos segundos antes de que el azabache entrara.

-Bien, ya se fue, casi te descubre. Ahora si puedes ir a dormir.

-Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? Lo de tu comida de mañana.

-Yo ni siquiera quería ir.

-¿Por que aceptaste?

-Hinata fue la culpable, ella sospecha sobre nosotros.

-¿Sobre el trato?

-No tanto así, pero sabe que siento algo por ti.

Terminado su interrogatorio se sentó a mi lado y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-No me importa que salgas con otro, lo nuestro es un trato, puede ser que mañana te cases y por que no, yo también. Nos veremos y solo tendremos estas noches como recuerdos.

Sentí un golpe en el estomago, yo tenía la idea de que Sasuke muy en el fondo sintiera algo por mí y así con el tiempo como una flor, la semillita florecería y podríamos terminar con un buen fin, pero con esto me daba cuenta de que aun le faltaba mucha agua o posiblemente me faltaba plantar una semilla.

Luche por no dejar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, no eran de dolor, si no de decepción y rabia hacia mi misma, que bajo estaba cayendo. Por mas que llevara días pensando en que debía jugar su juego no lo lograba hacer, y sabia que esa era mi oportunidad, debía jugar su mismo juego y ser una mujer, no una boba enamorada, no ya no.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya a la comida de mañana, que puedo perder ¿A un amante?- solté una risita algo burlona, lo cual ayudo que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro, no quería que viera mis rojos ojos- Y aunque eso perdiera, ganaría un novio y posiblemente un esposo.

Me levante de la cama, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado.

-Gracias Sasuke, descansa.

Camine rápidamente hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde me encerré y brinque con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Lo había logrado, comenzaba actuar con astucia y me encantaba. Ahora también podía jugar el absurdo juego del Uchiha.

…..

Cuando desperté, ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Tenía poco tiempo para prepararme antes de que Sai llegara.

Fui hacia mi baño y tome una ducha, con agua caliente. Adoraba poder sentir el calor del agua por mi cuerpo en una mañana algo fría.

Tenia mi ropa ya lista, así no tardaría tanto tiempo en escoger lo que usaría mientras me congelaba en una toalla.

Tome mis pantalones negros, un suéter carmesí con unos botines del mismo color. Sujete mi cabello en una trenza larga y rosa. Tome mi maquillaje.

Posiblemente estaría lista antes, podría aprovechar ese tiempo para salir a caminar o ir a la librería.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las doce. Tome mi bolso y baje.

Fui a la cocina, donde estaba Hinata.

-Veo que ya estas lista y que linda te vez.

-Gracias, y los chicos.

-Están ahí afuera jugando con una pelota de beisbol.

Dirigí la vista hacia afuera, los pude ver. Cada uno con un guante especial para beisbol, arrojando la pelota con fuerza.

-Sakura aun es temprano.

-Lo se, iré a la librería del pueblo.

-¿Caminando? No alcanzaras, si quieres te llevo.

Sabia que tenia razón, mi plan de salir a caminara no funcionaria.

-Está bien, te espero en el auto.

Salí por la puerta y camine hasta llegar a donde estaban estacionados los automóviles de la familia Uchiha.

Me senté en el verde pasto. Me atemorizaba un poco ver nuevamente al azabache, posiblemente se había acabado nuestro trato. Ayer me había sentido tan bien conmigo misma, pero en cambio esta mañana, me sentía mas como una tonta.

Llego Hinata, con un abrigo azul y las llaves del auto en la mano.

-Andando.

…..

Las dos entramos por la puerta de la librería.

Me aparte de Hinata, no sin antes saludar a los dueños del lugar, la pareja se encontraba atrás del mostrador. Ella leía un libro mientras él anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche, pensando en un buen tema para mi artículo. Y ahora lo tenia, solo necesitaba algo de ayuda de grandes escritores.

Mi tema debía ser algo del agrado de todas las mujeres, un tema que los hombres pudieran leer y esperan ser así.

Encontré un libro azul con detalles en dorado, no tenia titulo, pero su aspecto me agradaba. Lo abrí y pude leerlo _"Romeo y Julieta"_

Si todas pudiéramos tener un Romeo, seria un lugar mejor. La vida seria más simple y hermosa. Alguien que diera lo que tiene por ti y no solo eso, si no también su vida.

Después de tomar ese y otros libros de citas románticas me dirigí a pagarlos.

-Veo que esta enamorada niña- Me dijo el señor con una sonrisa en los labios- Debe ser de ese apuesto joven al que le di su celular.

-No seas chismoso Sakumo.

Me resulto gracioso las conclusiones que sacaba. Y me alegraba que Hinata siguiera observando los libros, así no escucharía nada.

-En realidad estoy escribiendo un artículo para un periódico- Les informe.

-Que lastima. Pero si no, te puedo presentar a mi hijo.

-Sakumo ya cállate y dale a la niña su cambio, lo siento linda.

-Espera, quiero regalarte esto. Puede que te ayude con tu artículo.

Lo tome y pude ver de que se trataba, era el pequeño cuadernillo de las frases escritas a mano.

-Ese día que olvidaste tu celular note que lo estabas leyendo, la verdad no sabemos mucho sobre él. Un día lo encontramos en la entrada, lo pusimos en la estantería pero nadie se había fijado en ese pequeño antes.

-Muchas gracias.

…..

-Hinata ¿De quien es ese auto?

En la entrada se encontraba un automóvil blanco.

-Tal vez el nuevo regalo de Sasuke.

…..

-¡Llegamos!- Anuncio Hinata al momento en el que paso por la puerta.

Cuando entre, pude ver que Naruto no estaba solo. Sai estaba con el.

-Sakura, que linda te vez- Dijo después de levantarse.

-Gracias Sai, deja subo estos libros y no vamos.

Salí disparada a mi habitación. Deje en el escritorio los libros, me quede un rato retocando mi cabello y poniendo un poco de color a mis labios.

-Le gustas a ese idiota con o sin labial, no se porque te pones mas- Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el marco de mi puerta, observándome.

-Sasuke ¿por que no estas abajo?

-No soporto su estúpida sonrisa.

Tome mi bolso y camine hasta la puerta.

-Creo que deberías aprender de él.

Me seguí de largo, como si no me importara lo que él hiciera.

Pero me vi detenida por su mano, me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

-Tú y yo tenemos un trato.

Nuevamente sentí los celos del Uchiha, resultaban agradables. Mi nueva actitud si que traía frutos.

-Sasuke, no te preocupes, eres mío y yo tuya. Pero mis labios pueden ser de otro, y ese puede que sea Sai.

Sabía que la expresión de mi rostro no iba con lo que sentía por dentro. Lo miraba algo seria y coqueta, retándolo. Pero por dentro tenia miedo de perderlo y de besar a Sai.

…..

Entramos a un restaurante, y después de que el mesero tomara nuestra orden nos dejo solos.

-¿Dónde quedo el pequeño Dai?

-Lo tuve que dejar con una niñera.

-Pobrecillo, lo hubieras traído, me agrada.

-También a mi, lo quiero demasiado, pero…

-Si lo entiendo, es una salida para nosotros, para conocernos.

-Mejor no lo pude haber dicho.

Seguía sin descifrar su historia ¿Como es que tenía un hijo? Era viudo, divorciado o posiblemente había embarazado a la madre de su hijo.

-Sasuke Uchiha es un poco reservado, no lo crees.

-Bueno cuando lo conoces te das cuenta de que no es tanto así, bueno no tanto como tu- Sonreí y él me acompaño con una risa.

-Ya comprendo ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Has estado casado?

-Si, pero no funciono, no dure mas de seis meses.

-Ya veo.

-Mi turno. ¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste del Uchiha?

Abrí los ojos como platos, que demonios. Como sabia, no era tan obvia o si. Naruto, de seguro el había sido el culpable.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Vi como lo veías y él a ti. Como un Romeo, que no puede estar con su Julieta.

-No seas ridículo Sai, entre Sasuke y yo no hay más que una amistad.

…..

Al terminar salimos del lugar, estando con Sai, el tema de Sasuke se había borrado de mi cabeza, como si nunca lo hubiéramos hablado.

El tenia algo que me hacia sentir cómoda, segura y alegre. No tenía porque preocuparme estando con él.

Llegamos a un lugar lleno de arboles, de todos colores y tamaños. Detuvo el vehículo y se bajo, me abrió la puerta y me pidió permiso para vendarme los ojos.

Camine por unos segundos, guiada por él, reíamos. Yo estaba nerviosa y el debía burlarse de lo patética que debía lucir.

-Listo.

Quito la verde tela de mis ojos y pude ver una maravillosa vista, las montañas verdes y una que otras con sus puntas blancas, llenas de nieve.

-Esto es increíble.

Dejo ver una de sus bellas sonrisas. Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Gracias por salir conmigo hoy.


	8. Lluvia

El reloj marcaba las ocho de una noche muy fría, estaba cansada.

Había estado toda la tarde con Sai, era agradable pero no podía pensar en él como algo más que un amigo.

Fui a la parte trasera de la casa, me acerque al gran árbol, donde dos noches atrás había dormido con Sasuke. Me senté y observe atentamente todo lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor.

Seguía sin comprender porque el destino jugaba tan sucio, en Nueva York ya no había encontrado a nadie. Y viajaba a otro continente, a conocer al chico de mis sueños y aparecía también un padre soltero. Estaba segura de que si hubiera venido en plan de conocer a un hombre no hubiera pescado ni un resfriado.

Tome un montón de piedritas que se encontraban a mi lado y las arroje, una por una, al lago.

Alguien se aproximaba, tenia la esperanza de que se tratara de Sasuke. Pero no fue así, era Naruto, traía una cobija en las manos y cuando se encontró mas cerca me cubrió la espalda con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Pensando.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Lo mire y con un movimiento de cabeza asentí.

-¿Hace cuanto sabias que Sasuke me gustaba?

-La vez que me prestaste tu laptop, encontré una carpeta con sus fotos.

Aunque estaba un poco seria no pude evitar sentir vergüenza y con esto que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-No la conté a Hinata, hasta hace unos días.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Sakura, Sasuke tiene reputación de rompecorazones.

-Ya soy lo bastante mayor como para arreglármelas sola.

-Entiende, Sasuke siempre ha sido igual. Les coquetea, se divierte un rato y al final las tira como un pañuelo sucio.

-Aunque no lo creas conmigo es distinto, él y yo solo somos amigos, el hecho de que él me fascine no quiere decir que haya pasado algo entre nosotros.

Me levante y salí corriendo a la casa.

…

Nuevamente me encontraba frente mi computador. Pero ahora me concentraba en los libros de citas que había adquirido esa tarde.

Entonces vi el pequeño cuadernillo. Lo tome y comencé a hojearlo.

"_Tener alguien que se siente a tu lado es lindo.  
>Tener alguien que limpie tus lágrimas es genial.<br>Tener alguien que te abrase por las noches es increíble.  
>Pero créeme, ser ese alguien para una persona es mucho mejor."<em>

Tal vez yo debería ser esa persona para Sasuke, posiblemente el necesitaba de eso. Alguien que lo amara sinceramente. Por lo que es.

Pero yo sabía que él era un acertijo, muy difícil de comprender.

Alguien toco la puerta, oculte el cuadernillo.

-¿Se puede?- Reconocí la voz de Sasuke.

-Si entra.

Cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Saliste?- le pregunte.

-Si, un amigo me llevo a un pub.

-¿No es algo temprano para volver?

-De hecho si. Pero quería estar aquí.

Por dentro esas palabras me alegraron, tanto como esa vez en mi cumpleaños, cuando él había publicado en mi muro _"Felicidades"_ había estado tan emocionada.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde con el idiota?- Pregunto al no obtener respuesta.

-Me divertí, fuimos a un lindo restaurante y luego fuimos al bosque.

Se acerco a la ventana, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Mañana lloverá.

…..

Como Sasuke lo había pronosticado el cielo estaba gris y la lluvia caía despacio sobre Inglaterra ese día.

Mis amigos tuvieron que salir arreglar algunas cosas, las cuales no sabía que era, y no me interesaban en ese momento.

Y Sasuke estaba seguramente con sus amigos.

Así que la casa era toda para mí.

Después de escribir las ideas principales que tendría mí articulo y descubrir que la persona que había escrito esas frases en el cuadernillo era hombre, me vestí para salir al jardín.

Me encontraba bajo la lluvia, sintiendo como el frio aire se mezclaba con mis pensamientos y me provocaban un montón de mariposas en el estomago.

Llevaba meses tratando de descubrir la verdad sobre Sasuke y me comenzaba a dar cuenta que, él no hacia nada si no lo sentía.

Comencé a bailar, siempre había soñado con bailar bajo la lluvia, olvidar todo y ser feliz.

Sasuke, había creado el trato, posiblemente para ocultar que en realidad quería hacer algo conmigo.

Empecé a girar con los brazos extendidos.

Sasuke, hacia cosas conmigo que nunca había hecho con otras. Claro ejemplo fue la noche que dormimos bajo el árbol.

Giraba más y mas conforme pensaba.

Sasuke, podría si sentir algo por mí, pero yo debía ayudarlo ¿Cómo? No presionándolo o acosándolo, dejándolo ser el mismo y poniéndolo en su lugar cuando fuera necesario.

-¡Sakura!

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, intente detenerme pero la velocidad que llevaba me lo impidió y caí sobre el mojado pasto.

Pude verlo, era el Uchiha, corría a mi rescate, como en un cuento.

-¿Estas bien?

La risa salió de mi garganta inevitablemente.

-Sera mejor que entremos, amenos de que quieras resfriarte.

Entramos a la cocina. El comenzó a preparar un té.

-Tenías razón.

-¿Sobre qué Sakura?

-Sobre la lluvia.

-Toda mi vida aquí me ha dado cualidades de meteorólogo.

Deje escapar una leve risita, antes de morder mi labio y darme cuenta de lo bien que Sasuke lucia empapado. De seguro era todo lo contrario a mí.

-Ten cuidado, esta caliente.

-Gracias.

Se sentó a mi lado, lo cual me hizo recordar la frase y que yo debía ayudarlo siendo esa persona para él.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, su sonrisa de medio lado y mis dientes mordiendo mi labio hablaron por nosotros ¿Eso era amor?

-Te extraño por las noches- Su voz era casi inaudible, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara o como si el no quisiera escuchar sus propias palabras.

Me acerque a él y bese su mejilla. En el trato nunca hablamos de que eso fuera prohibido.

Me observo con los ojos abiertos, no se había esperado eso de mi parte. Entrecerró los ojos, me miro a los labios ¡¿me besaría? Pero su boca termino en mi cuello.

Nos separamos, los dos sabíamos que seguía.

Corrimos de la mano, sonriendo, hasta llegar a su habitación.

Con ayuda de él me deshice de mi empapada ropa y también de la suya.

Las sonrisas en nuestros rostros eran como de dos niños divirtiéndose.

Era increíble ver la media sonrisa de Sasuke, no la coqueta si no la divertida la sincera y era encantadora. Ahora veía porque la sonrisa de Sai no lo sorprendía.

Se detuvo, quedando arriba de mí, la distancia que nos separaba era posible porque sus brazos se apoyaban en la cama creando una especie de jaula para mí.

-No me gustaría que quisieras a otra persona.

Sabia que sus palabras eran sinceras, no solo por el tono utilizado, si no también porque lo veía en sus ojos y porque antes no hubiera parado solo para decirme eso.

-Sasuke, creo imposible que te deje de querer.

Su sonrisa de medio lado apareció y bajo para besar mi cuello.

-Espera- lo detuve.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué tu no puedes quererme?

-Es complicado comprender mis razones.

Lo rodee con mis brazos. No deseaba arruinar ese momento.

-Tratare de entender.

Le susurre en la oreja antes de besar su mejilla nuevamente.

…..

"_Cosas sobre Romeo" _ Seria el titulo de mi articulo.

Estaba feliz, gracias a Sasuke había encontrado un buen tema y titulo para mi trabajo.

Al final de cuentas, esperar si traía recompensas.

Apenas una hora atrás había despertado en los brazos del Uchiha. Tener sexo se transformaba y tomaba más el titulo de hacer el amor.

Sasuke había tenido que salir por alguna cosa del trabajo o algo así. Ser el jefe de una gran compañía si debía ser algo difícil.

Mi celular sonó y en el pude ver el nombre de mi amiga. Al contestar me pedía que bajara.

Se encontraban en la sala sentados, acompañados nuevamente de Sai ¿Pero que hacia él ahí?

-Sakura que bueno que bajaste rápido.

Camine algo confundida y salude al invitado.

-Nos encontramos a Sai en las oficinas de mi padre, nos hiso favor de acompañarnos a la casa ya que Naruto olvido ponerle gasolina al automóvil.

-Ya te pedí disculpas- Hablo Naruto como si fuera un niño regañado- Perdona las molestias Sai.

-No hay problema, que bien que pude ayudarlos. Bueno debo regresar a mi trabajo.

Se levanto y después de despedirse de mis amigos se acerco a mí.

-Espero vernos después Sakura, Dai tiene muchas ganas de verte.

-Claro que si, me lo saludas mucho.

-De acuerdo- sonrió- Bueno nos vemos.

-Sai espera- Lo detuvo Hinata.

-¿Si?

-En tres días llegaran mis padres y estamos organizando una comida ¿Te gustaria acompañar a Sakura?

-Claro que si, muchas gracias, nos veremos en tres días- Nuevamente sonrió, saliendo de la casa.


	9. Bestia

-En tres días llegaran mis padres y estamos organizando una comida ¿Te gustaría acompañar a Sakura?

-Claro que si, muchas gracias, nos veremos en tres días- Nuevamente sonrió, saliendo de la casa.

Vi el automóvil blanco de Sai perderse, mire a mis amigos, estaba mas que furiosa. Podía escuchar mi propia exhalación y mis dientes se unían cada vez más.

-¡En que demonios estabas pensando Hinata, además de no haberme dicho que en unos días llegaban tus padres y harías una comida invitaste a Sai como mi acompañante!

-Tranquila Sakura.

-¡Tu cállate Naruto, que todo esto es tu culpa! Si no le hubieras dicho a Hinata que su primo me gustaba no estaría haciendo todo esto.

-Pero Sakura…

-Cariño, déjala se le pasara y en poco tiempo se dará cuenta de porque estamos haciendo esto.

-No son mis padres- Susurre.

….

Me encontraba caminando entre los jardines de la residencia Uchiha. Había decidido salir a despejar mi mente después de lo ocurrido.

No comprendía aun porque mis amigos comenzaban actuar de esa forma. Pero de algo estaba segura, el principal culpable era Naruto.

Era muy común escuchar frases como "nunca cambies a tus amigos por un chico" pero en este caso, no veía como no estar enfada con ellos.

Si era cierto, ellos siempre habían estado ahí para mi, en mis ultimas dos relaciones, por ejemplo. Siempre compraban helado y algo de vodka y así, como decía Naruto, podía ahogar mis penas.

A lo lejos pude ver que un automóvil se aproximaba, era el vehículo de Sasuke. Conforme se acercaba su velocidad disminuía, cuando se encontré mas cerca de mi se detuvo y su ventanilla se bajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera Sakura?

-Caminando.

-Ven sube.

-No quiero ir a la casa, gracias.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a la casa?

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y entre sin pensarlo más.

…

Llegamos a una gran y hermosa cabaña que se encontraba construida sobre una colina, llena de arboles y flores.

-Siempre creí que las cabañas eran más sencillas.

-Bueno, mis padres no podían alejarse tanto de la comodidad de su casa.

Al bajarse del automóvil se vía tan atractivo, mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba abrochaba su saco, solo le faltaba un cigarrillo en los labios para verse mafiosamente sensual.

Abrió mi puerta y extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

…

Al entrar Sasuke se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Por dentro la casa era increíble, la decoración era rustica.

La habitación principal tenía una chimenea de piedra, y al rededor de ella sillones en colores cremas y carmesís.

Los cuadros variaban bastante, había uno blanco con letras azules, las cuales formaban una frase y por otro lado un paisaje. En las ventanas se podía apreciar paliacates de diferentes colores acomodados en una cuerda.

-Sera mejor que le hables a Hinata- Aconsejo Sasuke, quien regresaba a la sala.

-¿Pero que debería decirle?

-Que la lluvia es tan fuerte que no puedes volver a casa, por lo tanto te hospedaste en la posada Hutton.

-¿Pero que si llama a la posada preguntando por mi?

-El chico del lugar es mi amigo, ya solucione eso.

Me sorprendía que Sasuke tuviera todo solucionado ¿Cuánto llevaba planeando esta fuga?

-Olvidas un detalle.

-No lo creo.

-No será muy extraño que no llegue a dormir la misma noche que tu.

-Les hable antes de ir a la casa, creen que estoy en la capital arreglando unos asuntos. Y si no es suficiente, el gerente del hotel en la capital también es mi amigo.

…

Estábamos en la cocina, jugando con unos cupcakes que habíamos comprado antes de llegar a la cabaña.

Teníamos la cara embarrada de betún de diferentes colores. Rosa, morada, turquesa, blanca…

Me levante y comencé a lavar el plato donde los postrecitos habían estado.

Sentí como los brazos de Sasuke me comenzaba a rodear por la cintura. Su barbilla se acomodo sobre mi hombro.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

Aunque por dentro la respuesta era si, sabia que no debía ser tan fácil y no debía perder la astucia adquirida.

Gire cuidadosamente para quedar cara a cara. Mire sus labios y pase cautelosamente mis dedos por su azabache cabello.

-Mejor arreglare este lugar, ya sabes para divertirnos esta noche.

Como si no fuera dueña de mi cuerpo, mis labios se prepararon para dejar un recuerdo en los de Sasuke. Pero tanto él como yo alcanzamos a detener la escena.

-Tienes razón, yo me baño y tú te pones cómoda.

…

Subimos de la mano juntos a la habitación principal. La cual era enorme, al igual que su vestidor.

Sasuke tomo una toalla y entro al que parecía ser el baño.

-Puedes tomar la ropa que quieras- Ofreció antes de que el sonido del agua consumiera los ruidos.

No muy decidida por la oferta entre al gran vestidor con una pregunta ¿Por donde empezar?

Abrí unas puertas, las cuales dejaron ver hermosos vestidos de muchos colores. Tome uno en color rosa palo, corrí hasta el espejo de suelo y vi lo lindo que era.

Me sentí como aquella chica de cuentos de hadas que se quedaba en un castillo con una bestia, en su habitación la acompañaba un ropero, repleta de los más hermosos y elegantes vestidos, los cuales antes hubieran sido inalcanzables para ella.

Tome unas zapatillas doradas que encontré tras otra puerta. Acomode el conjunto sobre un sofá redondo que había en el vestidor y proseguí la búsqueda, ahora accesorios.

Comencé por la tira de cajones. El primero tenia mallas, el segundo ropa interior y el tercero… negligee.

Al igual que los vestidos, había de muchos colores, también de diferente textura y transparencia ¿Se abría referido Sasuke a esto cuando hablo de ponerme cómoda?

Tome uno blanco y me lo probé.

No me veía tan mal, de hecho me agradaba, pero era algo incomodo. Debía ser la braga.

Cuando estaba por retirarlo escuche como el agua del baño se callaba, no me daría demasiado tiempo para cambiarme.

Tome el vestido y las zapatillas corrí escaleras abajo y después de vestirme comencé a decorar el lugar.

…

Le avise a Sasuke que tendríamos un cena, era lo mejor se me había ocurrido para dar explicación a la mi atuendo tan elegante.

Sasuke ya se encontraba conmigo, llevaba un traje negro que se ajustaba a su atlético cuerpo.

_Si que eres buena en la cocina _había dicho él antes de ayudarme a recoger el comedor.

Ahora que lo pensaba no solo el encantador vestido me hacia sentir como Bella, si no también Sasuke, el era como la Bestia. Alguien frio y rudo por fuera, pero todo un príncipe por dentro.

Cuando salí de la cocina para encontrarme con Sasuke, él estaba sentado sobre la alfombra de la sala, justo enfrente de la chimenea, la cual había encendido.

En sus manos llevaba dos copas con vino tinto. Me indico que me sentara y no me negué.

-Que te parece un brindis- Pronuncio mientras me pasaba una de las copas.

-¿Por qué brindaremos?

-Por nosotros y esta noche.

-Salud- Se escucho al unísono, al igual que nuestras copas chocando en el aire.

Se acostó, dejando a un lado su copa medio vacía.

Lo observaba a él y a lo perfecto que se veía. Deseaba saber en que pensaba y lo que opinaba de mí.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba observándome, me sentí un poco tonta. Se movió un poco y me invito a acostarme a su lado.

Algo tiesa lo hice, me quede observando el techo, con las manos sobre mi pecho, me sentía algo atemorizada.

Pude sentir su cabeza girar y sus ojos posados en mi, copie su acción con una sonrisa.

-Eres lindo- Dije torpemente.

-Eres linda Haruno.

Mire hacia otra dirección algo apenada.

En un movimiento lento pero ágil su cuerpo me rodeo.

Sentía sus exhalaciones y la piel de su torso sobre mi brazo.

Creí por un momento que estaba tan deseosa que ya hasta sentí su cuerpo en mi piel, pero al mirar confirme que su camisa estaba desabotonada.

Me levante e hice mi cabello a un lado, mostrando el cierre del vestido.

Sasuke comprendió y lo bajo lentamente.

Me volví acomodar a su lado, el jugaba con mi vestido, pero en realidad lo bajaba, me lo estaba quitando.

-Lencería provocativa- Dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Lo había olvidado, me avergoncé un poco.

Se coloco sobre mí y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la tela que cubría mis pechos.

Comenzó abrir mis piernas y en un acto sorprendente, él ya no tenía nada que cubriera sus dotes.

Nuestras voces se unieron y se transformo en una orquesta de placer. Sasuke si que sabia lo que hacia, primero seducía y alocaba mis hormonas y al final lograba que mi cuerpo dejara su carne entrar.


	10. Amistad

Había sido una noche de locura. Sasuke era como un guerrero, o mejor dicho como un dios. Sus tácticas eran increíbles, como de película, me hacia sentir como si no hubiera mujer en el mundo mejor para él que yo, como si nunca quisiera que nos separáramos.

Esa noche, tomando un descansó, nos dirigimos a la terraza, donde observamos las estrellas. Habíamos estado bastante tiempo "ejercitando" el fresco viento nos vendría bien.

Estamos hablando como si fuéramos viejos conocidos, pero en un momento de silencio el aprovecho y por sorpresa me rodeo con sus trabajados brazos, me sentí algo torpe, como era costumbre, dado que mis brazos quedaron inmóviles bajo los suyos, siendo imposible abrazarlo. Sentía como la sangre ardiente volvía a mis mejillas. Era como si el intentara que nuestros cuerpos fueran uno.

-Te quiero, Sasuke- Dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

….

Estaba en camino de regreso a la residencia Uchiha.

Brincaba por las calles, bailando y girando en ocasiones, sonriendo al recordar lo ocurrido.

Estaba feliz, satisfecha, fascinada y no solo por lo bueno que Sasuke era, si no también porque por primera vez me sentía querida y deseada por un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y lo que lo hacia aun mejor era que ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha.

Debo aclarar que en ningún momento de nuestros anteriores encuentros me había sentido incomoda o como un juguete sexual, solo que esta vez, sentía como progresábamos como "pareja" si es que nos podría llamar así.

Al entrar a la casa, por no decir mansión, el olor de un delicioso desayuno por la mañana me recibió.

No tenia apetito, había desayunado con Sasuke en un lindo restaurante antes de que me dejara en la entrada a la residencia.

_Te veré mas tarde, debó disimular bien mi viaje _ Fueron sus palabras antes de que yo bajara de su automóvil y despedirse para luego desaparecer entre los arboles.

-¡Sakura, que bueno que llegas! Hinata creía que lo mejor era pasar a recogerte.

Mi amigo esperaba ansioso sus hot-cakes, los cuales Hinata adornaba en un plato.

-¿Como pasaste la noche?- Pregunto gentilmente mi amiga, al parecer la Hinata que yo conocía estaba regresando.

-La cama estaba cómoda- Dije recordando los brazos de Sasuke- Tenia un poco de frio, pero me llevaron cobertores y todo mejoro-Proseguí recordando nuestros cuerpos junto a esa chimenea- No fue una noche tan mala- Mentía, y lo sabia, esa noche había sido de las mejores en mi vida.

-No por nada es la una de las mejores posadas del lugar- Respondió Hinata con su tierna sonrisa, mientras entregaba el plato a su novio y se sentaba a su lado- ¿No te gustaría comer algo?

-No, gracias, comí en el restaurante del lugar- Me sentí tan aliviada de que los últimos segundos que había pasado con Sasuke me hubiera dado esos datos.

-¿Probaste unos pastelillos de limón que la señora Hutton adora poner?- Aunque la actitud de mi amiga era entusiasta sabia lo que tramaba, un fallo un tartamudeo algo, lo que fuera que pudiera comprobarle que mentía.

-Si, estaban deliciosos y también unos de chocolate.

-Bueno, pero no creo que superen los postres de mi novia- Concluyo Naruto.

….

Aunque al principio todo había parecido un interrogatorio me alegre de quedarme más tiempo en la cocina acompañando a mis amigos.

Desde que habíamos llegado a Londres nos habíamos distanciado. Y esas horas platicando sirvieron de mucho. En más de una ocasión pensé en decirles la verdad sobre Sasuke y yo

Nuevamente me encontraba en mi habitación, por alguna razón me había vuelto adicta a escribir mi articulo, todo lo que se me ocurría, cualquier recuerdo que a mi mente regresaba me abría la mente a muy buenas ideas.

-Puedo pasar- Era Hinata, quien se asomaba por la puerta.

-Claro pasa- Me aleje de la pantalla de mi computador.

-Estaba pensando en salir de compras, como solíamos hacerlo en Nueva York. Así podríamos conseguir dos lindos vestidos para la comida de pasado mañana.

Aunque detestaba pensar en esa comida y los problemas que traería, ya tenia planeado lo que utilizaría, Sasuke me había obsequiado un vestido, aparte del que llevaba en la cena.

-Me encanta la idea.

-Te esperare abajo.

….

Habíamos viajado hasta la ciudad más próxima, nos llevo mas de una hora arribar al lugar. Pero cantar a todo pulmón y compartir risa con mi amiga era lo mejor.

La plaza era increíble, me recordaba a las que se veían en Nueva York, pero esta tenía un aire más… europeo.

-¿Por donde empezamos?

-Por una de mis tiendas favoritas.

….

Llevábamos horas comprando, y no solo un vestido si no accesorios y otras prendas que encontramos.

-Ahora solo faltan unos lindos zapatos.

-Adelántate, necesito un café.

Separándome de mi amiga me dirigí a Starbucks, al cual no había dejado de ver y menos de saborearme una deliciosa bebida.

Al entrar me sorprendí, el lugar ni estaba tan lleno como en los de mi país. Me forme esperando mi lugar, no tardaría bastante solo dos personas estaban delante de mi, y una de ellas estaba por pagar.

-¡Sakura!

Alguien gritaba mi nombre, voltee algo apenada, esperando no verme tan torpe buscando de donde venia el llamado.

Fue cuando lo vi, era Dai, el pequeño corría a mi dirección y al estar bastante cerca abrazo mis piernas.

-¡Dai!

-Sabía que eras tú ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? Yo porque tu cabello es rosa como mis chicles.

Ama la sinceridad de ese pequeño, resultaba ser muy divertido.

-Yo porque eres el único piojo rubio que conozco.

La risa del niño me basto para dejar escapar una risita y tener la confianza de pasar mi mano por su cabello despeinándolo.

-¿Vienes con Sai?

-No, él esta trabajando.

-¡Dai vámonos!

El chiquillo volteo a ver a una rubia mujer, al parecer su nana. Lo estaba llamando, tenían algo de prisa creo.

-No vemos Sakura- Y soltando mis piernas se fue acompañado de la rubia.

….

Caminaba en la plaza con mi café en mano, buscaba el nombre de la tienda donde se suponía me rencontraría con Hinata.

Algo cansada y fastidiada me senté en una banca que encontré milagrosamente vacía.

Veía como las chicas pasaban, una que otra dejándome una mala mirada como recordatorio. En el pasado eso me podría haber hecho sentir mal, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Si yo podía tener a un chico como Sasuke, sabia que podía tener a cualquier otro, nada, ni sus feas miradas podían hacerme sentir menos.

Por otro lado, me sentía incomoda al estar sentada sin compañía. La soledad no era algo que me agradara.

Antes de levantarme, mire nuevamente a mi alrededor, debía encontrar el nombre de esa tienda.

Y fue cuando la vi, esa cabellera roja y ropa poco discreta, Karin ¿Qué estaría comprando?

Como si fuera detective, mi mayor deseo en la infancia, camine hacia la tienda que ella estaba visitando.

Debía asegurarme de que no me viera o a mi tan común cabello rosa chicle, como Dai lo llamaba.

Tome una liga y sujete mi cabello, subí los lentes hasta que me los puse y entre a la tienda disimuladamente.

Ella no me noto, estaba muy distraída viendo unos vestidos y coqueteando con el novio de una de los clientes. Que zorra era.

Llego una chica, al parecer empleada del lugar.

-Señortia Taka, su pedido esta listo.

-Si, si gracias.

-Karin querida- Una mujer salió de la parte trasera del local, al parecer la dueña. Llevaba consigo una caja.

-No puedo creer que lo consiguieras, soy tan feliz.

La señora sonrió y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido para mí.

Me concentre en lo que podía a ver dentro de la caja.

-Sakura.

Me asuste por completo, claro siempre pasa cuando toda tu atención esta en otra cosa.

Gire para ver de quien se trataba, era Hinata, pero me preocupaba que Karin o cualquier otra persona de la tienda notara mi presencia.

-¡Hinata! ¡Sakura!

Para mi desgracia, la fastidiosa voz de Karin se escucho en toda la tienda.

-Karin- Saludo fría mi amiga.

-¿Comprando vestidos? Espero que no vengan a ver ese lindo vestido lila, lo mande arreglar y están por entregármelo.

-No de hecho, solo venia a ver una falda, pero ya nos íbamos- Dijo astutamente mi amiga.

-Bueno las veré después, besos.

Las dos nos quedamos viendo como se alejaba.

-Odio a esa mujer-Dijo Hinata.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

….

-¿Encontraste los zapatos que querías?

-Estoy indecisa y además tu necesitas un par también, mañana vendremos, Naruto hablo y dijo que Sasuke ya llego.

-¿Sasuke no estaba en la casa?

-No, salió hacer algo de su trabajo.

Subimos a la camioneta después de dejar las bolsas en la cajuela.

-Para serte sincera creí que estarían juntos.

Sentí como un liguero golpe en el abdomen.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue extraño que los dos no llegaran a dormir la misma noche y para ser franca llame a la posada.

-Si bueno, eso demuestra que te preocupas demasiado, entre tu primo y yo no hay más que amistad.

Esperaba sonar lo bastante convincente, porque para mi nada lo era.

-Sakura, me alegro que te hayas alejado de él, antes de que algo pasara.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya sabes, los hombres a veces no piensan en los sentimientos de la mujer, solo quieren diversión.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Muchas gracias, amiga.

No pude sacar as palabras de Hinata de mi mente durante el viaje y que pasaba si se enteraba de que su primo y yo no éramos amigos normales, si no unos con beneficios, con derechos, unos con un trato.


	11. El baile

El día siguiente salí de nuevo con Hinata, había quedado pendiente la compra de un par de zapatos.

Después de ahí nos dirigimos al salón donde la comida se llevaría acabo.

Era un hermoso jardín, con grandes rosales, enormes bambús y uno que otro puente de madera que servían para cruzar un riachuelo que cruzaba el lugar.

-Bueno señorita Hyuga, aquí tiene la pista de baile, por la noche se iluminara y el D.J se colocara en la parte de atrás y como me pidió el cuarto de rosas esta listo.

-Perfecto- sonrió mi amiga- Y que hay de los aperitivos para la noche.

-Llegara justo a tiempo- El teléfono de la mujer sonó y se alejo para contestar.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es hermoso, pero pensé que seria en la tarde.

-Así es, pero luego los adultos irán a una reunión y rente el lugar para continuar con una fiesta.

-¿Que es el cuarto de las rosas?

-Espero que en la noche lo visites- Sonrió maliciosamente mi amiga.

….

Llegamos un poco tarde a la casa, mis amigos salieron a caminar y me quede sola en la casa, aprovechando el tiempo tomando un caliente baño de burbujas.

En la televisión era común escuchar que las mujeres tomaran un baño así. Yo nunca lo había intentado, tal vez porque nunca había tenido el material necesario para hacerlo.

Me relaje en el agua, deje que mi mente divagara.

Llevaba todo el día sin ver a Sasuke, tal vez seguía atendiendo cosas de su oficina, o posiblemente estaba fuera con amigos. Fuera lo que fuera, lo extrañaba y tenía una necesidad horrible de verlo y estar junto a él.

Salí de la bañara cuando el agua se enfrió, me puse mi pijama y después de cepillar mi cabello me dormí.

….

-¡Sakura se hace tarde!- Hinata estaba a mi lado.

-Hinata, ahorita me levanto- Dije sin siquiera esforzarme por abrir los ojos.

-Nos iremos con Sasuke en dos horas.

Acompañada de un almohadazo hice todo lo posible por levantarme.

Me quede sola, con polvo de sueño en los ojos, me pesaban. Pero debía arreglarme, si me apuraba tal vez podría ver a Sasuke antes de tener que olvidarlo por estar con Sai.

….

Acomode el moño del vestido, el cual se encontraba en la parte trasera, justo debajo del escote en forma de ovalo que llegaba a mi espalda baja. Su color era coral y llevaba mis zapatillas negras. Mi cabello caía en una ondula cascada rosa.

Tome mi bolso, retoque mi maquillaje una vez más y baje a la sala, esperando ver ahí a Sasuke. Ya que un momento atrás lo había escuchado bajar.

Comencé mi búsqueda, por la cocina, por la biblioteca, por la sala de juegos.

-Veo que ya estas lista.

Gire y pude ver a Sasuke, con una camisa gris y los tres primeros botones desabrochados, pantalones negros.

-Te ves, muy bien- Dije algo avergonzada, posiblemente me había visto buscarlo.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo por la barbilla.

-Me gusta tu cabello así, posiblemente también le guste a ese idiota.

-Sasuke ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Que esperabas, que no me enterara.

-Bueno, yo…

-Es mejor así, no estarás sola.

….

Sasuke nos dejo en el lugar, la gente comenzaba a llegar y el lugar se empezaba a llenar.

Estuve con mis amigos hasta que Sai llego.

Después de saludarme y a los demás de la mesa tomo asiento en la silla vacía que Hinata le había apartado.

-No creí que un mar rosa existiera.

-¿Perdón?

-Tu cabello, luce…- pauso, dándome la impresión de que buscaba un cumplido que no fuera muy comprometedor.

-¿Diferente?

-Si, bueno algo mejor que diferente.

Inevitablemente la imagen de Sasuke llego a mí. Al parecer tenia razón, al idiota, como solía decirle, le había agradado mi cabello.

Como alcohólica buscando alguna bebida pase la mirada por todo el lugar. Necesitaba ver al Uchiha ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Sabía algo, si quería encontrarlo, sentada no lo lograría.

Aprovechando que Sai y los demás comenzaron hablar de economía utilice un pretexto para escabullirme y me marche al "tocador".

Como caperucita roja actué "inocentemente" y tome el camino mas largo al baño.

El camino me ayudaba a rodear el lugar, así que si Sasuke estaba deambulando por ahí podría topármelo. O si quiera tener la oportunidad de idear un plan para acercarme a él.

….

Me encontraba en el baño de damas, frente al espejo, haciendo tiempo para volver a salir y no ser tan obvia. No comprendía porque las mujeres teníamos que actuar tan torpemente por un hombre. Y vaya que si hicieran premios sobre eso, ya tendría más de dos.

Recordé la primera semana, cuando me hablaba, mis ojos miraban hacia otro lado y mi vocabulario era nulo. Cuando veía que tenía que pasar por donde él se encontraba, fingía leer o estar escuchando música, lo que fuera con tal de evitarlo.

Me arme de valor y salí del baño. Pero al estar en la entrada pude verlo, junto a él una mujer de un vestido en lila, cabello rojo recogido en una trenza griega, era Karin.

Sin pensarlo entre nuevamente corriendo al baño, no podía creerlo, Sasuke con Karin en la comida ¿Juntos como pareja? No podía ser, ellos habían terminado ¿o no?

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Cómo me sentía? Eso era fácil de responder y aunque mi orgullo no quería admitirlo, lo hice. Me sentía como la otra, el juguete, la mala de la película, la zorra con la que ese hombre se revolcaba cuando sentía dolor ¿Ahora todos crearían que yo era como Karin? No, eso no podía ser, yo no sabía nada, me utilizo, él jugo con las dos, tal vez solo se vengaba de ella. Pero si yo no lo sabia, no tenia nada de culpa ¿Cierto?

Salí nuevamente, como si buscara alguien, desgraciadamente sentí los ojos de Sasuke y su acompañante observándome. Ignorándolos tome mi teléfono y fingí hablar mientras regresaba a mi cueva.

Porque habían notado mi presencia justo cuando yo me sentía morir. Ahora no podría salir libremente, moviendo las caderas y fingiendo aires de grandeza, como si no me importara lo que él hiciese.

¿Por qué tenia que importarme lo que el hacia? A él no le importaba. Ni siquiera al saber que vendría con Sai se había molestado. Ahora daba gracias a Hinata por haberlo invitado. No me sentiría tan sola, aunque si quería estarlo. Estar sola en la casa llorando y maldiciéndome.

Respire profundamente, inhalando ese olor a lavanda. Debía ser positiva, Sai estaba conmigo, me agradaba, Sasuke, bueno aunque me estaba dañando, también me había dado buenos momentos. Si, debía superarlo, si pude antes ahora también.

Respire una vez mas, mis ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos. Que idiota.

Salí, ignorándolos y al parecer ellos a mi también, ya que hablaban con otras personas.

-Sakura te estuve buscando- La voz de Hinata me apartaba de mis pensamientos.

-Si, tuve que ir al tocador.

-Bueno ya no importa, ven debo presentarte a mis padres.

Tiraba de mi mano y yo caminaba por detrás de ella, como niña castigada. Intentaba oponerme, no quería cruzarme por el camino del azabache.

Nos acercábamos a gran velocidad a la "feliz parejita" y fue cuando comprendí que los padres de Hinata estaban ahí.

-Padres les quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno.

-Mucho gusto jovencita- Dijo el señor Hyuga poniendo su mano en forma de saludo.

-Nuestra hija nos ha platicado muchas cosas de ti- Agrego cortésmente la señora.

Eran iguales a mi amiga, serios y atractivos. De ojos claros al igual que su tez y cabello azul marino muy oscuro.

-Es un placer haberlos conocido al fin- Respondí sonriente.

-¡Naruto!- Interrumpió mi amiga- Padres vengan les presentare a mi novio.

La familia se aparto de nosotros, dejándome con Sasuke y Karin, de los cuales hasta el momento ni una sola palabra se escuchaba y muchos menos un contacto visual.

-No pensé que los americanos pudieran tener modales- La odiosa voz de la pelirroja se escucho a mis espaldas.

Gire para verlos y pude apreciar el enorme escote que Karin lucia esa tarde, como toda una mujerzuela.

-Pensé que los ingleses al igual que los americanos no perdonaban fácilmente- Hable con cortesía mientras los observaba fijamente a los ojos- Y ahora veo que me equivoque.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- Karin respondió antes de que Sasuke lo hicieran, al parecer el si entendía la indirecta.

-Lo que estas pensando, creo que no debo aclarar las cosas.

-Eres una…

-Sakura, estuve buscándote y ese mar rosa tuyo me guio- Sai interrumpió justo a tiempo- Sasuke.

-Sai.

-Karin, mucho gusto.

-Si, igual. Bueno si no les molesta robare a esta chica- concluyo tomando de la mano y guiándome lejos de ahí.

….

Pasaron las horas, por dentro estaba que me llevaba el demonio, pero no quería arruinarme la tarde. Por eso mismo seguí el viejo consejo de Naruto y comencé ahogar mis penas. Supongo que ya llevaba más de tres copas, numero que aumento conforme la tarde seguía hasta convertirse en noche y en una fiesta de jóvenes.

-Sakura no creo que sea bueno que sigas tomando así.

-Sai pero si no llevo tantas- Respondí divertida.

-No importa cuantas sean, tendré que detenerte.

-Si como sea.

Mire la pista de baile, todas esas personas divirtiéndose sin penas ni nada porque preocuparse. A mi no me gustaba bailar en fiestas así, pero esa sensación alegre que provoca el alcohol incitaba a mi cuerpo, quería moverse, divertirse, bailar.

En eso, un montón de cabellos rojos se vio en la pista, Karin había soltado su cabello, quería provocar a mi Sasuke, el cual no parecía querer estar ahí.

-Sai, hay que ir a bailar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, algo de diversión nos vendría bien- sonreí pícaramente.


	12. Rosas

Mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música, Sai se había tenido que marchar después de recibir una llamada de emergencias.

Hinata y Naruto al igual que muchos de nosotros se encontraban disfrutando y volviéndose uno con la música. Era una sensación extraña la que me recorría el cuerpo, usualmente no solía ir a fiestas o pararme a bailar. Pero esa noche, esa sensación de alegría que te provoca el alcohol me invadía.

-Llego la hora de que tomemos un descanso, así que caballeros busquen a esa damisela en apuros y agárrense fuerte que la música lenta llego- Anunciaba el DJ, decepcionándome. Estaba divirtiéndome, yo sola y ahora querían unirme con alguien, que tontería.

-Muñeca que te parece si bailamos juntos- Un chico de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes y un aliento alcoholizado se encontraba frente a mi.

-No lo se, prefiero sentarme…

-Vamos- Me tomo por la cintura- Se que te gustara- Su lengua paso muy cerca de mi cuello. Provocándome un cosquilleo incomodo que recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Gaara, tu prima se puso mal, dice que quiere hablar contigo – Una voz ronca se escucho a sus espaldas.

Los dos miramos al dueño de aquella voz. Sasuke.

-Porque no vas tú, eres su novio, yo estoy ocupado-Su mano acariciaba mi espalda descubierta.

-Porque quiere hablar contigo estúpido- Dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Ya, vale Sasuke, tranquilo, iré yo- Dijo sin dejar su aire de galán.

Vi como aquel chico se alejaba. Vaya que le tenían miedo a Sasuke.

-Así que rescate a la dama en peligro, un gracias no estaría mal- Dijo arrogantemente.

-Porque te daría las gracias, ahuyentaste a mi compañero de baile.

-No creo que quieras ese tipo como acompañante.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Sin decir nada mas pase a su lado, marchándome.

Dio unos cuantos pasos por detrás de mí hasta que pudo alcanzarme y tomarme por el brazo.

-Se que seria mejor yo, pero mejor recorramos el lugar.

….

Caminamos por el jardín, observando las estrellas atreves del gran domo que cubría al lugar del exterior.

-Así que Karin bebió demasiado, pobrecilla debería ir a ver como esta.

-Que estas diciendo.

-Si, tienes razón sus amigas deben estar ayudándola- Finalice divertida.

-No se porque hablamos de ella.

-Porque es tu novia.

-Lo sabia- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Vamos, tu actitud no es normal, algo tenias y ahora se que es.

Aunque sabia que el tema me molestaba, el efecto del alcohol me prohibía estar enojada. Veía todo desde otro punto de vista, uno más infantil y aunque en ocasiones sentía dolor no podía explotarlo.

Una pareja paso a nuestro lado haciendo gran escandalo, acción que nos mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Llegamos.

-¿A dónde?

-El cuarto de las rosas.

Abrí los ojos como platos, que le ocurría, pensaba que con sexo olvidaría todo lo ocurrido. Y si era así, porque pensaba que yo aceptaría hacer algo así con él.

-Sasuke yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase me tomo por la muñeca, guiándome sobre un puente de madera, llegando a una pared de arbustos. Caminamos hasta que encontramos una abertura que nos llevo al otro lado de la pared.

Era un lugar hermoso, con pequeñas luces sobre unos enormes rosales con rosas de todos los colores, el centro se encontraba un kiosco.

-Es hermoso.

-Lo se, solía venir con mis padres cuando era pequeño- Su voz comenzaba a sonar mas seria.

Me aparte de su lado y quitándome las zapatillas baile por el lugar. Consecuencias de unas copas.

Sentí su cuerpo acercarse, corrí para evitarlo pero él siguió el juego y cuando me alcanzo sus brazos pasaron atreves de mi estomago atrapándome.

Comencé a reír, esa área de mi cuerpo era muy sensible y las cosquillas combinadas con la felicidad aumentaban mi alegría.

Sasuke comenzó a besar mi cuello, eran dulces y tibios sus besos. Y a mi cuerpo comenzaba agradarle esa sensación.

Me aparte de su cuerpo, no podía caer nuevamente, por mas que quisiera.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Dijo estirando su mano.

Sonreí y sin pensarlo acepte.

Bailamos lentamente, cuerpo con cuerpo, observándonos fijamente a los ojos, como si no hubiera nadie más.

Recordé esos meses antes de conocerlo, en los que soñaba con poder tenerlo junto a mí, escuchar su voz y terminar con un suave beso. En esos tiempos todo parecía imposible y descabellado, pero ahora era tan real y falso a la vez, pues no podría besarlo ni tenerlo tan cerca como soñaba.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

Me detuve, al parecer la alegría que llevaba él alcohol tenia un límite, el cual ya había pasado.

Saco de su bolsillo su teléfono y en la pantalla pude leer "Karin" Cuando levante la vista pude ver que los ojos de Sasuke me observaban.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas.

-Estará bien sin mí un rato más.

-No, Sasuke- Dije apartándome de él- Creo que el trato se acabo. Si lo acepte en parte fue porque entre tu y Karin ya no había nada, pero ahora, yo no quiero ser tu muñeca.

-Sakura, entre ella y yo solo hay imagen, nadie de mi familia sabe que terminamos y no deben saberlo aun, no lo aceptarían.

-Si fue así porque no lo dijiste antes.

-Porque no me crearías, además tú y yo no podemos estar juntos en público, lo olvidas. Para los demás nosotros no existimos. Aparte no eres mi novia como para estar cuestionando lo que hago y lo que no.

Con lágrimas en los ojos estrelle mi mano en su mejilla.

-Eres un idiota, no se como creí que tu podrías sentir algo por mi, tu no quieres a nadie, ni siquiera a ti mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no siento algo por ti?

-Si es así bésame- Lo rete.

Sus ojos observaron el pasto, después me miro a los ojos, con una mirada fría y llena de ira.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior y salí corriendo.

-¡Sakura!

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían. Tenía miedo de tropezar o de lesionarme como solía ocurrirme siempre que forzaba mis piernas.

Me tomo por la espalda causando que yo callera sobre el pasto, no pudiera esconder mas mis lágrimas, brotaron de mis ojos como cascadas. El aire de mis pulmones era escaso, así que con fuerza intentaba inhalar lo más que pudiera.

Sasuke callo a unos centímetros de mi, intente levantarme al mismo tiempo que el lo hiso.

-Sakura…

-Déjame en paz- hable entre sollozos- Quiero estar sola y no volverte a ver, mañana- Me ahogaba con mis lagrimas- mañana me iré, así no tendrán que vernos.

-Demonios guarda silencio- Dio un golpe con su mano en el pasto, podía escuchar la rabia en sus palabras- Sakura, solo cállate y déjame hablar.

-No, que no vez que cada vez que hablas arruinas todo.

-Eres una molestia. Pero por alguna absurda razón no puedo dejarte ir. No así de fácil.

-Pero podrías tener a cualquier otra ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer sufrir a mí y no a otra?- Dije poniendo mis manos sobre el suelo.

-Porque haces esto tan difícil, me he divertido contigo, solo que quiero conocerte mejor.

-Sasuke ya cállate eres un idiota- Me senté y sacudí mi vestido.

-Había olvidado lo que era tener alguien cercano a ti- Siguió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-No sabía que era tener un amigo o querer conocer todos sobre alguien, hasta sus defectos.

Observaba su rostro esperando encontrar algún rastro que indicara que mentía.  
>Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, su rostro reflejaba un extraño gesto, como si estuviera recordando bellos momentos y luego cambio, como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado.<p>

Mire hacia otro lado, él se acerco.

-Sasuke ¿Qué hay de Karin?

-Sakura, solo no, no me presiones.

Nos quedamos sentados uno al lado del otro, viendo la pista de baile.

Sentí su mano apoyándose cerca de mis dedos, yo simplemente sonreí.


	13. Ogro

Transcurrieron algunos días, en los cuales las cosas tuvieron un cambio muy extraño.

A mis amigos los veía muy poco. Ya que ellos habían decidido mudarse a la residencia de los padres de Hinata. Y aunque la invitación también había sido para mi, yo me quede en la residencia Uchiha. Acompañada de Sasuke, claro.

Al principio la idea no había sido del agrado de Hinata, eso de tenerme en la misma casa con su primo no la tenia tranquila. Pero al saber que entre Sai y yo se comenzaba a formarse algo más que amistad, acepto.

En resumen mis mejores amigos se transformaron en conocidos, un conocido se transformo en mi pareja y mi "pareja" termino siendo mi mejor amigo.

Así es, Sasuke ahora era mi mejor amigo, lo que para algunos fue muy extraño, ya que al parecer él no era de los que tenían amigos, y menos una mujer.

Pero con sus buenas y malas, Sasuke ha resultado ser uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido. Si uno de nosotros tenía algún problema, de cualquier tipo, el otro siempre estaba ahí para ayudar. Y en mis ratos libres, cuando el debía salir a trabajar, yo leía, salía a caminar, escribía y claro salía en citas con Sai.

Mi artículo para el _York Life_ fue cancelado, nada es como lo planeamos, me despidieron.

Mis vacaciones en Inglaterra se habían alargado más de lo normal. Tuve que iniciar una nueva vida, y por lo tanto conseguir un nuevo trabajo.

….

-Qué te parece si saliendo del trabajo paso por ti y vamos a un lindo lugar a comer- Decía Sai desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Me encantaría, pero hoy no puedo- Respondí divertida.

-Menos mal- Decía en un tono sarcástico, sin dejar de lado la alegría-Si sigo saliendo contigo quedare en la ruina.

-Eres un tonto- Sonreí. Deje a un lado el cuchillo con el cual había cortado la verdura para una ensalada.

-Yo diría mas un idiota- Sasuke entro a la habitación interrumpiendo con una boba sonrisa falsa.

-Sai debo irme el señor de la casa llego.

-Cuídate del ogro pequeña princesa no queremos…

-Si no la comeré Adiós- Colgó Sasuke rápidamente. Había olvidado decirle a Sai que el altavoz estaba puesto.

Detestaba esos momentos en los cuales mi novio y mi ahora mejor amigo chocaban.

-Hoy comeremos ensalada acompañada de…

-¿Una rica lasaña de Sakura?-me interrumpió rápidamente- No puedo creer que salgas con ese imbécil.

-¡Sasuke! Es mi novio, así que por favor no hables de así de él- Puse un plato frente el Uchiha.

-Pero él si me puede llamar ogro- Decía un tanto molesto, era claro que su ego estaba siendo atacado.

-Ve como te comportas, le estas dando motivos.

-¿Eso crees?- Se acerco a mi, quitándome los dos vasos que sostenía en cada mano y poniéndolos en la mesa.

-Si, eso creo.

Sasuke se acerco mas a mí cuerpo, la punta de mi barbilla podía tocar sus hombros. Agacho la mirada y sonrió de lado.

-Se que quieres algo mas que solamente a Sai.

Sonrojándome, pero consiente de su juego lo empuje y el comenzó a reír.

-Naruto llamo, nos invitan a una cena esta noche- Proseguí la conversación, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Tenemos que ir?

-Claro, si no que caso tiene que nos hayan invitado.

-El poder para rechazarlos.

-Eres un ogro Sasuke- sonreí.

….

Esa noche conocí la residencia Hyuga, era increíble. Parecía un pequeño castillo antiguo pero de colores vivos y acabados finos.

El mayordomo nos guio hasta el comedor donde mis amigos ya nos esperaban.

Nos saludamos, compartimos una que otra broma y nos sentamos para la cena.

-¿No se encuentran tus padres?- Tome un sorbo de mi vino.

-No, ellos tuvieron otra cena- Mi amiga se encontraba muy tranquila, desde que habíamos llegado a Inglaterra no la había visto tan "normal".

-Entonces ¿A que se debe esta cena?- Sasuke parecía fastidiado.

-A que te refieres, que no puedo invitar a mi primo y a mi mejor amiga a cenar.

-No, no es normal.

-Sasuke- susurre.

-Vamos tranquilízate- Interrumpió Naruto algo nervioso.

-No me engañan, no es normal que después de tanto sin saber de ustedes ahora nos inviten a cenar.

-Bueno estuvimos ocupados.

-¿De verdad Hinata?- Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno queríamos que fuera después de la cena- Hablo Naruto- Pero, viendo las circunstancias- Se levanto- Hinata y yo nos casaremos.

Deje escapar un poco de aire y después de ver a Naruto, ahí parado observando con gran dulzura a mi amiga, pase la mirada hacia ella, se encontraba sonrojada con la vista perdida en sus pulgares, los cuales movía en pequeños círculos. Volví la vista a Naruto, el cual nos veía a Sasuke y a mí, esperando respuesta alguna. Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme a pocos pasos de la sorprendida expresión de Sasuke. Tenía los labios un poco separados y los ojos impenetrables como siempre.

-Sakura- Susurro mi amigo, como suplicando una reacción de mi parte.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- Las palabras brotaron sin mi consentimiento- Serán muy felices.

Note lo comunes y falsas que mis palabras sonaban, pero la reacción de mis amigos fue suficiente para notar que les había quitado un gran peso de enzima. Relajados me dedicaron una sonrisa y volvieron la mirada a Sasuke, quien ahora tomaba algo de vino.

-Bueno eso si es una noticia- Hablo finalmente el ogro- Cuida a mi prima.

-Por eso no te preocupes Sasuke- Sonrió Naruto.

….

Unas horas después me encontraba en el automóvil con Sasuke, regresábamos a casa.

No habíamos hablado mucho desde que dejamos la residencia Hyuga. Se podía notar que aquella noticia incomodaba a Sasuke, aunque era extraño ya que no veía como aquel matrimonio podía afectarlo.

Por mi parte, estaba en un estado de bipolaridad en cuanto a lo que sentía. Una parte de mi se alegraba, porque sabia que esos dos se habían amado desde antes del noviazgo, sabia lo feliz que ella hacia a Naruto y el bien que él causaba en Hinata, logro que ella se abriera mas con las personas y dejara un poco atrás la timidez.

Pero esta otra parte de mi, se entristecía de que ellos fueran a dar un paso tan grande en sus vidas. La idea de que podría ser envidia la deseche rápidamente, ya que eso es algo malo y no es malo lo que pienso y siento sobre la situación. Es solo que yo se que las cosas dejaran de ser las mismas, y aun no estoy lista para ese cambio.

-Sakura, bajaras o te bajo- Sasuke me abría la puerta, extendiendo una mano.

Tome su mano y salí del vehículo, camine hasta la puerta de la casa, con el como una sombra, abrí entrando rápidamente dejando que el la cerrara.

-¿Puedes creer que se vayan a casar?- Dije como para mi, rodeando mi cuerpo con los brazos.

-Si, era de esperarse.

-Pero te has sorprendido ¿Como puede ser así si ya lo esperabas?

-Bueno, no pensé que fuera tan rápido- Dejo ver una tímida sonrisa- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si-Lo seguí mientras entrabamos a la cocina.

-¿Qué te preocupa mas?- Tomo dos copas y las dejo frente a mi.

-Es raro.

-Sakura tus amigos se van a casar que tiene eso de raro- Sonrió burlona..

Amaba sus sonrisas, solo las dejaba ver cuando estaba relajado y en confianza, me alegraba saber que se sintiera así en mi presencia.

-Bueno, es solo que- Pensé bien mis palabras- No quiero perderlos.

Lleno las copas a la mitad y dejo la botella de vino blanco a un lado. Seguí con la mirada sus elegantes movimientos, todo en el era tan perfecto.

-Me tienes a mi - Levanto su copa en el aire sin dejar de una lado esa sonrisa suya.

Tome la copa he imite su movimiento.

-Salud- Finalizamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Espero no se enojen conmigo, hace mucho tiempo que no subía nada, por lo cual les pido una disculpa enorme.**

**Es solo que he andado un poco ocupada, muchas cosas han pasado :)**

**Pero bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo 13, porque a mi me encanto y el 14 (próximamente) simplemente lo ame.**

**Omm... que mas tengo que decir.**

**Oh si! La historia es mía, esta basada en cosas que he vivido... y sentido.**

**Si me lo permiten luego les contare en que me inspire para escribir cada uno de estos.**

**Los quiero y lo siento mucho :3**


	14. The Scientist

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Tenía tantas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

Cosas como la noticia de mis amigos, el hecho de que si yo me encontraba en Inglaterra se debía a ellos y que después de su boda yo tendría que regresar a mi vida en NY, iniciar desde cero, sin trabajo, sin amigos, si novio… sin Sasuke.

Y ahí estaba la otra razón de mi insomnio, Sasuke. Yo soy feliz con Sai, y se que lo quiero. Pero algo en mi solo me cuestiona que si así es la cosa por que no dejo de pensar en Sasuke como algo más que un amigo. Y se que es por la actitud de Sasuke, de no dejar que la idea de que hay algo entre nosotros muera. Me confunde demasiado.

Dicen que siempre nos enamoramos de aquel que nos hace reír, pero que nos aferramos del que nos hace sufrir. Y la verdad odio pensarlo, odio verlo como posibilidad, no puedo hacerle esto a Sai y mucho menos a mí.

Muchas veces pienso en que seria mejor irme de la casa de Sasuke, buscar un cómodo y lindo departamento, si es que me voy a quedar mas tiempo aquí. Pero es difícil, así que solo lo ignoro, como para sentir que tengo más de control sobre nosotros.

Me levante de la cama, y acompañada de la tenue luz de mi iPod baje a la cocina. Me prepare un té y regrese a mi habitación. Me asuste al ver que Sasuke estaba sentado sobre mi cama.

-No puedo dormir- Dijo.

-Ya somos dos- Sonreí débilmente y me senté a su lado- Prepare té, toma.

Tomo la taza, dejo que el calor recorriera por sus manos y le dio un pequeño trago. Me paso la taza y después de beber de ella la deje en mi escritorio.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?- Me sorprendió un poco, no podía creer que el quisiera dormir en mi cama, digo, que tenia de malo su habitación.

-Si, yo puedo dormir en otro lado- Respondí algo enfadada.

-¿Qué?- Sostuvo mi muñeca- No, no Sakura, quiero dormir contigo.

Note un poco de vergüenza en su expresión, lo cual me pareció de lo más lindo. Me sonroje un poco por lo tonta que había sido y solo pude mover la cabeza en manera de aprobación.

Nos metimos a la cama sin decir mas, como dos tontos sonriendo tímidamente, paso el brazo por mi cintura y se aferro a mi cuerpo en un dulce abrazo.

-Duerme Sakura.

No respondí, pero me quede unos minutos apreciando su respiración, era como escuchar a un pequeño durmiendo. Y me enamore, de aquel inocente y frágil niño, de mi Sasuke.

….

Era domingo por la tarde, una tarde lluviosa, nada extraño en aquel país.

Sasuke no había dicho nada sobre la noche anterior. Y yo tampoco tenía mucho que decir. Porque en realidad no había nada que comentar, ya que para mi buena suerte, desperté antes que él y al notar que era yo quien lo abrazaba me levante rápidamente y después de cambiarme baje a preparar el desayuno, claro que no tardo mucho en despertarse.

Los domingos Sai pasaba un tiempo con Dai y su familia. La verdad aun no sabía mucho. Solo que Dai era en realidad su sobrino, hijo de su hermano que se encontraba con muerte cerebral en un famoso hospital de la ciudad. Al parecer la madre del pequeño era aquella mujer rubia con la que una vez había visto a Dai en la plaza, ese día que acompañe a Hinata de compras. Sai ayudaba a Ino, creo que así se llama la mujer, cuidando al pequeño mientras ella trabaja.

Prepare un poco de chocolate caliente, me serví en una taza y me senté en la sala, donde Sasuke se encontraba tocando algo de música en el piano. Termino aquella melodía e inicio con otra, la reconocí, "The scientist". Me sorprendió bastante cuando comenzó a cantarla.

La verdad es que la canción es un clásico, pero jamás le había puesto atención a la letra, no hasta esa tarde de domingo.

Conforme escuchaba lo que decía, me daba cuenta de lo bella que la canción es. Me quede un momento escuchándolo cantar, con esa ronca y perfecta voz, ¿Había algo que no pudiera hacer? Pensaba en la letra, "nadie dijo que fuera fácil…" Y tenía razón… Nada había sido fácil desde mi llegada al país.

Fue entonces cuando mire a Sasuke, estaba tan sumergido en la canción, pero por un momento me miro. Y supe que la canción era para mí. Que la cantaba para los dos. Me pedía que iniciáramos otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevamente <strong>

**bien este capitulo me gusto mucho, es corto pero espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. **

**no hay mucho que decir, y se que no les interesara pero ayer rompieron mi corazón /3 ... **

**Y bueno alguien me dijo que si la historia era mía como fue que Dai en un capitulo se llama Joel **

**Bueno la historia originalmente la escribí con otros nombres y luego la quise subir por lo cual tuve que cambiar los nombres originales :) **

**bien los dejo y muchas gracias por leerme. x**


End file.
